Torments
by kitsunephoenix
Summary: Tasuki is captured by Nakago and tortured brutally. Chichiri arrives just a little too late and must try to help the broken bandit heal or risk Tasuki loosing his will to live. TasukiChichiri. Warnings, rape, torture, swearing, yaoi. AU
1. Captured

Captured

**Summary: Tasuki is captured by Nakago and tortured brutally. Chichiri arrives just a little too late and must try to help the broken Bandit heal or risk Tasuki loosing his will to live. Tasuki/Chichiri. Warnings, rape, torture, yaoi.**

**WARNINGS! This fic contains torture, rape, swearing, perversion, sadism and yaoi.**

**SPOLIERS! Episode 16 onwards. Manga volume 5 onwards.**

**RATED FOR: Extreme violence.**

**Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi and all it's affiliated characters belong to Watase Yuu and various companies. I am making no money from this.**

**This fanfiction is incredibly dark. I would love more readers but if you don't like angst, or blood squicks you, then please don't read this. It also definately deserves it's M rating. Of course, if you're in the mood for a hurt/comfort fic then this is the one for you. The first two chapters are the darkest as those are the time Tasuki spends in Kutou. If you want to read the fic without the violence then you can just skip the first two and go on to the rest.  
Please review it, if only to tell me that it is horrible, giving some reasons why of course. It really does help a writer to get feedback.**

Tasuki blinked a few times in the darkness as he gradually regained consciousness, the blurring leaving his vision after a few moments. _Where am I? _He wondered as he tried to sit up, moving his heavy limbs slowly. The chains that bound him to the wall pulled sharply against his injured arms and he fell back with a cry of pain, hitting the floor again with a thud that jarred every part of his body.

_Fuck!_ He swore silently as he sat up with more caution, carefully moving until he could rest his back against the wall. He took several deep breaths as the sharp pain in his body reasserted itself and yesterday's memories washed over him._ Ch', I feel worse than when Tama beat me up._ He complained to himself as he looked around, moving his head slowly to avoid worsening the pounding headache.

The room was almost completely dark, the lack of light preventing him from seeing anything but shadows and the dark stone stained with blood beneath him._ My blood._ He realized with a shudder_. How can you loose so much yet still live?_ Tasuki pulled lightly against the chains that held his arms behind him, testing them, but they were still securely fastened to the wall and he had little strength left to him_. It's a wonder I can move at all after yesterday._

_Guess it's my own damned fault I'm here though._ He thought ruefully as he slumped against the walls, hissing as the cold stone met the many wounds on his back_. I just had to go out drinkin' didn't I. Chichiri warned me not to, but I ignored him. Idiot!_ He cursed himself as he let his eyes close again, certain that his captor was not in the room. _I can't believe they captured me so easily! Damned cheaters must have drugged my sake._

Tasuki had gone out to a local bar the previous evening, repeatedly ignoring the warnings of fellow seishi Chichiri not to leave the palace grounds. When after only his first cup of sake Tasuki could barely walk or think straight he knew, even through the fog surrounding his senses, that he had been drugged.

He had jumped unsteadily to his feet and tried to leave quickly. Before he could stagger more than a few steps a man dressed in black moved in behind him and hit him on the head, causing him to fall unconscious. He awoke here to the smirking face of Seiryu no Shichiseishi Nakago. Tasuki let out a low groan as he remembered that meeting; it was one he was not likely to forget for a long time.

XxXxXxXxX

He opened bleary eyes and barely registered a dull pain in the back of his head. The realization that he had been captured came instantly and he looked wildly around the room. He found that he was chained to the wall behind him by both wrists and ankles, the chains restricting his movements almost completely. The Shogun Nakago stood above him, slowly turning over a long whip in his hands.

"So, you are finally awake Suzaku no Shichiseishi Tasuki. I expected better from you." He said calmly, staring down at the younger man and idly stroking the handle of his whip.  
"Shit. What the hell am I doin' here?! An' where is 'here' for that matter?"

Nakago laughed softly. Tasuki's hands were chained to the wall above his head, preventing much movement other than twisting his torso futilely; holding him in that vulnerable position in front of Nakago. Yet Tasuki still had the courage to demand answers of him. Courage, or stupidity.

"You have been captured by my spies and are in the dungeons below the palace of Kutou. You are here mainly due to your own idiocy," Nakago's words burnt all the more fiercely in Tasuki's mind for the truth behind them and he glared at the older man as he moved closer and crouched down beside him. "But also because you interest me." Tasuki could not repress the involuntary shiver caused by Nakago's whispering breath across his ear. Nakago unlocked the end of Tasuki's chains that connected them to the wall and stood, taking them with him and forcing Tasuki to rise as well.

Once Tasuki had been pulled to his feet Nakago continued to lift the chains higher. Tasuki had no choice but to grit his teeth and allow his arms to be raised above his head, stretching him to his full height and forcing him to stand slightly on tiptoe, becoming a puppet to this man's will.

When he had positioned Tasuki to his liking Nakago locked his chains to another hook on the wall, holding him there unable to even kick out as another short length of chain held his ankles to the wall. Tasuki could only glare with a furious hatred at the man who held him so completely against his will.

Nakago lifted a hand and ran it along the smooth line of Tasuki's jaw, fingering the small fangs that showed as Tasuki growled at him. With a small, humourless chuckle he moved his hand lower to trail across the plane of Tasuki's chest. Tasuki realized with horror that he was no longer wearing his long coat, only his thin undershirt.

Nakago then drew a short bladed knife from his belt and ran his tongue slowly over the blade. Tasuki shuddered as the taller man leaned in closer and drew the knife from the collar of Tasuki's shirt to the edge, drawing a line down the centre of his chest, cutting the shirt open yet leaving no mark on the skin. _Such control_. Tasuki thought as he repressed another shudder.

_Anything he does to me is completely deliberate, he has complete control._ Nakago continued to use the knife to slowly cut away small strips of material. Each expanse of bare flesh revealed was ravished by heated eyes before the knife moved again to another part of the shirt. Tasuki strained against his bonds, trying desperately to do anything to stop Nakago, but succeeded only in bruising his wrists against the harsh metal of his chains.

The slow torture finally ended as the last strip of Tasuki's shirt dropped to the floor and Nakago stepped back silently to view his prize, eyes cold but for the soft flicker of desire held within their depths. He replaced the knife with a satisfied smirk and turned his gaze back to his uncomfortable prisoner.

Tasuki was horribly aware of the sight he presented to Nakago; shirtless and stretched onto his toes, straining futilely against his bonds. Helpless. Tasuki glared at him as that cool gaze swept his body, lingering in places, making him feel like an object, like he was owned.

_"_Is this what you did to Tamahome? Fuckin' pervert." Tasuki declared, challenge in his voice, needing to show defiance and using the only way still available to him. Nakago smirked in reply.

"No Tasuki. **This **is what I did to Tamahome." Nakago's voice held no emotion as he raised the whip, giving Tasuki time to see what was going to happen and waiting until his eyes widened in horrified anticipation before bringing it down diagonally across the length of Tasuki's chest. The wound left filled slowly with blood until it flowed over and ran down his body slowly to drip onto the floor.

The blow was painful enough to cause Tasuki to gasp in pain and flinch back against the wall before he could stop himself. He dropped his head to his chest to hide the sight of Nakago's widening smirk, controlling his breathing and letting the fire of the wound ebb._ Laugh it up while ya can, asshole. Ya won't be gettin' any more enjoyment outta me. _

Nakago raised the whip again and struck hard, another bleeding welt appearing to cross the first. Tasuki did not react consciously to this blow as his thoughts had drawn him inwards. He remembered something Kouji had once said to him what seemed a long time ago, a lifetime away, after a short battle with the Mt. Kao bandits. Kouji had been binding up Tasuki's wrist which he had sprained badly, almost broken, in the fight.

Tasuki had gone white faced trying to hold back a cry of pain as Kouji twisted his wrist around to wrap the bandages properly. "Idiot." Kouji had said quietly, seemingly intent on his task. "Only an idiot refuses t' feel pain. Some might call them brave but I call 'em stupid. Pain is always gonna be there an' there's only one way you can beat it, by livin' through it. Never try to repress pain Genrou, 'cause it's impossible an' you'll only waste valuable energy tryin'."

Tasuki grit his teeth in fury and cursed under his breath as he realized Kouji was right. Knowing Nakago, today was going to be hard enough without him making it more diffcult and he was going to need all of his energy just trying to survive.

He returned to the present with a strangled yelp as Nakago cracked the whip across his cheek. Tasuki's head snapped up and he glared at Nakago, who shook his head. "I require your full attention, little boy." He called mockingly. Tasuki snarled at him in reply.

Nakago took the few steps back to Tasuki so quickly he was nothing but a blur and caught Tasuki's mouth mid snarl, holding it open and gazing down at his fangs. "These are interesting." He commented as he tapped one. Tasuki struggled briefly but stopped as the wound across his chest flared once more at the movement

"Let me explain a few things, little wolf." Nakago told him in a condescending, superior tone. "You are stronger than Tamahome was and have far more strength of will. You have more spirit and I shall greatly enjoy breaking it." Nakago broke off to smile viciously at Tasuki. "You may be wondering why I do not simply kill you? Because this is much more fun. No one will hear your screams down here. No one knows you are here. No one will come for you."

Tasuki stared up at Nakago blankly, no longer fighting, reeling from the shock of the words. Nakago released Tasuki and returned to his previous position. Tasuki shook his head violently as he brushed off Nakago's words._ Damnit! He's just tryin' to get into my head. I wont let him break me._ With the strength returning to Tasuki as he had thought it would, Nakago straightened out his whip once more.

Nakago raised the whip again and again, striking Tasuki over and over. He took a perverse pleasure in the pain as each of the wounds dripped blood, bright red and warm, onto the cold floor. Tasuki looked him in the eye, his gaze never faltering as his body shook and he grunted in pain each time he was struck. Nakago eventually moved down to slash at Tasuki's legs rather than his upper body, cutting his trousers to rags and inflicting more wounds.

After what had seemed an eternity of the same vicious cycle, the loud crack followed by a flash of pain and beads of blood, the torture ended for a moment. Tasuki leaned forward; dragging against his chains and took several ragged breaths._ Surely I'm not getting off that easily?_

Terrifying realization hit him the same time as Nakago's ki. He flinched, expecting something terrible to happen. He heard Nakago's mocking laughter as the energy took hold of him and turned him, twisting his chains, to face the wall behind him.

The energy dissipated suddenly and he fell against the wall, hissing through his teeth as his cuts pressed against the cold wall. _He was just turnin' me round to get at my back._ Tasuki thought with a small feeling of relief, but the relief was short-lived as he heard again the crack of the whip behind him. He readied himself for a repeat of the torture._ Well joke's on you, bastard. I've taken worse than this before._

XxXxXxXxX

Tasuki laughed weakly to himself at his own stubborn nature and spat on the ground, noticing detachedly that it was blood rather than spit._ Heh, somethin' probably broke durin' that fight._ He thought emotionlessly, not really caring by this point. He was covered in dried blood from his many wounds and he knew that several had reopened and were now adding warm fresh blood to that already surrounding him on the floor. He was still shirtless and felt the cold of the dungeon for the trousers he wore were now no more than rags. He somehow felt detached from his situation, knowing only the pain he felt and knowing he was slowly dying yet not caring.

Death would bring release. Tasuki knew Nakago would step in before that happened though and keep him alive to repeat his cruel tortures. _So I'm gonna live for a while longer at least. Am I really gonna give him the pleasure of breaking? Fuck no._

"You bastard Nakago." He whispered hoarsely as he mentally went over his body, checking his many injuries with a renewed sense of purpose. Countless cuts from that damned whip, all incredibly painful and raw. Bruises everywhere; especially over his ribcage, which hurt like hell when he breathed in too deeply.

Everywhere ached and he didn't think there was an inch of skin that hadn't been attacked in some way, whether it was whipped, beaten, burnt, or one of the other tortures Nakago had come up with yesterday.

Tasuki carefully tested his left arm, trying to move it in any way, but it hung limp by his side immobilized by the deep wound that ran across the top by his shoulder.

Yesterday was thankfully mainly a pain filled blur. He was aware the pain had been inflicted but not the details of how, the methods of torture just blended into each other along with his screams and the steady drip of his blood on the floor beneath him. He had screamed, when the pain grew too much for him, and he knew Nakago had enjoyed them.

He briefly cursed his weakness again but knew had come to terms with the fact that he simply could not stand up to the sheer amount of physical torture Nakago had dealt him. There had been short periods of time when he had fallen blissfully unconscious from the pain and blood loss; but these never lasted long and he always awoke to find Nakago standing over him, a burning taste at the back of his throat. Tasuki was terrified that Nakago had made him take something while he was unconscious, something like the Kodoku that had turned Tamahome.

After his mental examination Tasuki heaved a sigh of relief to find that he felt as he did before towards his friends and did not feel a compulsion to obey Nakago._ Guess that means he didn't force me to take anythin'... But why?_

The worst parts of his memories were short moments of clarity during the day when he was able to remember everything that had been said and done, as if his mind was trying to make up for the many holes in his memory. Those memories slowly closed in on him, forcing him to remember what he did not want to.

XxXxXxXxX

He hung limply against the chains holding him to the wall, his torso feeling as though it were on fire. He no longer felt pain from individual cuts and wished desperately that he could go numb. Rivulets of blood slowly ran down his body and onto the floor from the many cuts inflicted by the whip.

Nakago had used his energy to turn him around again at his own pleasure, when he deemed it was needed. Several of the strokes had struck in the same place, deepening the cut until Tasuki was sure that bone had been struck. His wrists were sore and bleeding for he no longer had the strength in his weakened legs to support himself and just hung there, panting softly in the brief respite from pain.

_It would be so easy to give in to the blackness, to no longer feel the pain._ A small, poisonous voice whispered in the back of his mind as Nakago approached. Tasuki blinked rapidly several times, trying to clear the fuzzy black edges of his vision_. No! I'll not give in that easily! Who knows what the bastard'll do if I fall unconscious._ Tasuki thought desperately as he watched Nakago, who now stood in front of him.

Nakago reached out and took Tasuki's chin between his fingers, forcing him to look into his eyes. Tasuki jerked his head, trying to free himself from that iron grip but the fingers tightened and held him steady.

Tasuki looked up through pain-glazed eyes into ones filled with a dark desire at seeing him so helpless. He put all of his remaining defiance into his gaze and looked back, repressing his fear of the man and the sickness he felt at the unrestrained desire in those eyes. Nakago smirked and, if anything, the desire increased at seeing that there was still strength and fire left in Tasuki.

"Good. This would be no fun if you broke as quickly as Tamahome did, little bandit," He murmured as he gently stroked the cut on Tasuki's cheek. Tasuki shied away from that touch, disgust and bile rising in his throat, but was held firmly in place. "And break you will. If not today, then the next day, or the one after that. For I can keep you on the edge of death for weeks, in constant pain throughout. When you do break it will be all the sweeter for me, for you will betray your friends for the promise of having the pain stop. For the promise of death." Nakago's words sent a chill through Tasuki's spine. They were spoken in a clear, calm voice; not a threat, but a promise.

"Never." Tasuki choked out between clenched teeth. Nakago smirked at him.  
"You will beg me to end it soon enough. If you entertain me, perhaps I shall even grant you those pleas."  
"Fuck you." Tasuki spat.

Nakago laughed again, a sound without mirth that chilled Tasuki more than anything he had heard before. Nakago drew back his hand and struck Tasuki hard, knocking his head to the side and momentarily dazing him.

By the time he could see straight again Nakago had slipped to his side and was looking critically at the wound on Tasuki's cheek. "Still bleeding. Perhaps I was wrong to mar such a pretty face." He leaned closer and slowly ran his tongue along the wound as if to seal it.

Tasuki froze when he felt that touch. He had to repress the urge to throw up. He could still feel the wetness on his cheek when Nakago stepped back and longed to wipe it away. Nakago smirked at his discomfort and stepped back several paces, raising the whip again. Tasuki clenched his teeth and tried to prepare himself for another round. He fell into the darkness for the first time not long afterwards.

XxXxXxXxX

When he awoke Tasuki could sense there was someone else in the room. He could feel a burning at the back of his throat and felt a flutter of panic_. Has he drugged me?_ He heard a cold laugh beside him; different to Nakago's, higher pitched. Before he could turn his head, his chains were released and he fell to the floor face first.

When he hit the cold stone he lay still, trying to deal with the new sensations of pain flooding through him. The stranger put a booted foot on his back and pressed down hard on one of the worst cuts, one that had been struck several times in quick succession. Tasuki cried out and heard a delighted laugh behind him. He couldn't decide if it chilled him more than Nakago's, but it showed far more emotion.

"Nakago has allowed me to play with you for a time, Tasuki. I'm sure we shall have fun together." He whispered and the voice sent chills down his spine. That voice took delight in his pain and it sounded sickeningly aroused.  
"How many of you Seiryu are twisted bastards?" He asked defiantly. His only answer was another laugh and the point of the boot grinding harder into his back, wrenching another cry from him.

"Well Shin. What shall we do with him?" The man crooned. Tasuki shut his eyes, though it did nothing to block out the man, his voice seeming to ring louder than ever inside his mind. "What is our bandit leader afraid of then?" The man asked as he delved deep into Tasuki's mind, bringing up images and memories he thought long dead.

Too late, Tasuki realized what this seishi was going to do and tried to force him out of his mind. His efforts were met with a mocking cackle as the man delved even deeper. "Oh, this is simply too wonderful Shin. Why are the 'good' warriors' fears always so predictable?"

Tasuki was momentarily disorientated as he stared around the sunlit clearing he stood in. For a moment he had the sense of being somewhere else, somewhere far away, and being in incredible pain. "Tasuki, the fish is ready, no da." Tasuki shook his head to clear it and headed back to the fire on the other side of the trees where Chichiri waited for him.

"The others not back from scoutin' ahead yet?" He asked as he sat down.  
"No. And they won't be coming back. Not for you at least, no da." Tasuki stared in shock at Chichiri.  
"W…What did ya say, Chiri? I don't think I heard ya right..." Chichiri stared down at him; his face disapproving even with the mask, which he reached up to remove.

"Tasuki. We all know what you tried to do to Miaka last night, no da." The monk's voice was hard and colder than Tasuki had ever heard it before.  
"What are ya talkin' 'bout? I didn't do..." Tasuki trailed off as sudden memory struck him.

He had been drunk when Miaka came to see him, wanting to talk. Instead Tasuki had pushed her onto the ground, holding her down. They were in an isolated corner of the woods and no one could hear her screams and cries for him to stop, which he quickly muffled. He had very nearly raped her.

The only reason she got away was because she had clubbed him with a heavy branch that lay nearby. When he came to it had been morning and Chichiri had dragged him out of the camp site, apparently to fish for breakfast, before he could remember anything about the night before.

"No!" He cried out in despair, eyes begging Chichiri to tell him it wasn't true. Chichiri only nodded coldly.  
"I told you drinking would get you into trouble one day, no da."  
"Chiri. I... I didn't mean it! Ya have to believe me Chichiri!" Tasuki clutched desperately at the front of Chichiri's kesa as he pleaded with him.

"Whether you meant it or not the deed is done, Tasuki no da. Miaka has lost her trust in you, as have the rest of the seishi, and is in a bad state. Tamahome could not get her to stop crying for hours, no da." Chichiri replied seriously, untangling Tasuki's hands from him. "You are being stricken from the Suzaku seishi and Hotohori is exiling you from Konan. We are in a forest on the edge of the border Tasuki. I do not recommend you trying to get back into the country, no da."

Chichiri stepped away and glared down at Tasuki. Cold hate now replaced the friendship and love he had once held for the younger man. Tasuki reeled back from that gaze, struck more harshly by his words than he ever could have been from a physical blow. Each word as if a knife had been driven into his soul, he felt as if he couldn't breath, couldn't do anything in the face of that gaze.

"Goodbye Tasuki. I hope never to see you again, as do the rest of us. Be glad we have given you this chance and let you live instead of executing you, no da." With that Chichiri turned and, in the swirl of his kesa, disappeared from Tasuki's side.

"NO!" Tasuki screamed it, startling every bird for several miles. "No." He repeated more softly, dropping to his knees on the forest floor. "No." He whispered it again as he brought his knees up to his body, hugging them to him and placing his head on them.

Rocking back and forth slowly, Tasuki began to moan in deep despair. In one day he had lost everything that was dear to him. His companion's friendship and trust and Miaka's unconditional love. He no longer even had the chance of returning to the bandits_. After what I did I don't deserve any of that. Suzaku! How could I... After what..._ Tasuki's thoughts were no longer rational and he could feel the tears stinging at the back of his eyes_._

His head snapped up quickly and he stared around wildly, his thoughts once more coherent but no more understandable than they had been before_. No, I can't. I can't show weakness in front of him!_ Tasuki looked around the clearing, confused at what he had just thought_. What was that? And who is 'him'?_

Tasuki's thoughts returned to Chichiri's parting words and he choked back a sob. He frowned in confusion as he ran them through his mind; he knew something wasn't right. His memories and thoughts kept trying to return to his loss and regret but he brushed them away, concentrating instead on this feeling_. _

_Maybe I'm just tryin' to distract myself... But... He... He said 'no da' even when he was being serious. Chichiri wouldn't joke around at a time like that!_ Looking around frantically, Tasuki realized that something was very wrong. He couldn't remember what time of the day it was, nor what day it was for that matter. He couldn't remember what the seishi had been doing camped in a forest either. _And... Hotohori-sama was with us... Surely he should be back at the palace... _

The more he thought about it, the more he found parts of Chichiri's behaviour that puzzled him._ There was no honorific given to Hotohori-sama._ The way he moved, it was all wrong_._

Flashes of new memory surrounded him, the sound of a whip crack and a delighted cackle making him shiver even in the warm sunshine_. It's not real!_ He suddenly realized and shut his eyes tightly against the sudden wave of dizziness that engulfed him.

"It's not real!" As his shout died away Tasuki realized he was back on the dungeon floor, shaking uncontrollably, but whoever had been standing on him was gone and he sat up slowly.

"He is stronger than you expected, Tomo." Nakago's cold voice made Tasuki look around quickly, wincing as the pain came back to him again. He stood in a corner of the dungeon in front of another man, blocking him from Tasuki's view.

"Forgive me, Nakago-sama." The man murmured respectfully, bowing his head in shame. His voice was servile now, full of shame and begging forgiveness.  
"No matter. Had your illusions broken him I would have been denied my fun. Go." The last word was a command, emphasized by the end of the whip pointing at the door.

Tomo ducked nervously under Nakago's arm, looking as though he expected retribution at any moment. A spasm of relief passed through him as he broke clear of Nakago without punishment and he lifted his head and glared at Tasuki with undisguised hatred. "I will remember one who can break free of Shin." He hissed spitefully as he passed.

Tasuki simply stared at him, gaping at the way he was dressed. Even in the pale half-light of the dungeon Tasuki could see that the man was elaborately made up and dressed in strange finery, black and white feathers trailing behind his long hair.

The door swung closed with a clang behind the man and Tasuki was once again left alone with Nakago. He drew a deep shaking breath, still trying to banish the memories of Tomo's fake vision and the cold hatred in Chichiri's voice. "Who the hell was that freak?" He muttered to himself as he tried to calm his racing heart and distract himself from his distress._ Shit, get a grip on yerself! It was a fuckin' illusion!_

"Tomo, of the Seiryu Shichiseishi." Nakago spoke right behind him and Tasuki jumped. He had not heard the man approach.  
"Heh, I was right then. Ya all really are freaks." Tasuki muttered. He heard the clink of chains behind him and started with surprise when he realized Nakago was releasing him_. What's he doin'?_

Before he was able to move far, Nakago had slipped around him and barred the door to he dungeon. He turned back to Tasuki, who had managed to struggle painfully to his feet and had one arm on the wall to support himself, and smirked.

"Fight me. If you can." He drawled, arms crossed over his chest, coldly gazing back at Tasuki, who was still shaking slightly from his experience with Tomo_. Is he serious?_ Tasuki wondered.

"If you defeat me I may consider giving you your fireedom." The offer was obviously false even to Tasuki. Looking back at Nakago's cold smirk and the sureness of his gaze Tasuki realized sickeningly that he was serious and there was no way he was going to get out of it._ He's going to make me fight him. And there's no way I'm gonna win._

**_Soo, chapter one. I'm not entirely sure if the torture is believable so please tell me if it's not. (huggles Tas-chan) Ahh, I'm sorry. But the pain has to come before the healing. I have a lot more than this written, so I've decided to break it up into chapters as it's going to be so long. The next chapter should be up soon (real life willing) so I'll see you then.  
Bye guys. Thanks for reading. The next chapter's darker than this one, so be warned.  
(And I know I'm supposed to be workng on Regrets but this woke me up at about 3 am and wouldn't leave me alone. And it still wont!)_**


	2. Rescue

**WARNING: This chapter contains rape. Warnings from the previous chapter still apply.**

**Disclaimer: Tasuki, Chichiri, Nakago and the setting belong to Yuu Watase. No matter how much I want them, they are not mine. Well, she can keep Nakago...**

**Author's note: This fic is set after the failed summoning of Suzaku and before they set off for Hokkan.**

"Fight me. If you can." He drawled, arms crossed over his chest; coldly gazing back and Tasuki, who was still shaking slightly from his experience with Tomo. _Is he serious?_ Tasuki wondered. Looking back at Nakago's cold smirk and the surety of his gaze Tasuki realized sickeningly that he was serious and there was no way he was going to get out of it. _He's gonna make me fight him. And there's no way I'm gonna win._

* * *

Rescue

Tasuki's reason seemed to desert him as he considered his opponent. _Well, that's hardly fair. I'm wounded already and he has a ton of fuckin' chi abilities, plus he's wearin' armour. Not that he cares obviously._

Nakago saw the way Tasuki was looking at him and smirked, surprising Tasuki with his next words. "What if I even the odds?" He asked, before beginning to remove his armour and placing it in a pile on the floor.

_Ch'. Fuckin' show off. He thinks he can beat me so easily he'll even stoop to my level. I **know** he's gonna cheat though._ Under his armour Nakago wore a plain white shirt and trousers_. Damn, he looks strong._ Tasuki thought in silent admiration of his opponent as he appraised him.

"Heh. I suppose you still think it is unfair?" Nakago asked mockingly. "Very well. You have my word that I will fight without using my abilities, no advantages on either side." Tasuki laughed silently at the predicament he was in_. As Kouji would say, "Genrou, only **you** can get into such deep shit."_

"We fight man-to-man?" Tasuki asked, sounding a lot braver and more calm than he really felt. _Shit, this guy is easily twice my size. I'm gonna get my ass kicked even if he keeps his word and doesn't use his chi abilities, which I doubt._

_"_Is the little bandit still scared?" The insult was delivered in a high, mocking tone and instantly riled Tasuki_. Fine. I'll show him I ain't beaten yet!_

Tasuki readied himself into a fighting stance, opting to take the defensive. He was going to have to fight whether it was fair or not_. Well, let's see if I can't take a chunk outta him first._ He decided, trying to stem the shaking in his legs.

Nakago struck without warning, moving so fast he was a blur, and knocked Tasuki backwards into one of the walls. Tasuki barely had the time to raise his arms to block his face; there was no way he could have stopped that blow.

As his vision cleared he roared with rage and attacked fiercely, all defensive urges gone, trying desperately to gain an advantage over Nakago. He struck out with his arms and legs, swearing in frustration as each of his attacks were blocked.

Nakago held him off easily and, when Tasuki began to tire, returned those kicks and punches with much more engery. Tasuki didn't block half as well as Nakago did. After taking several blows to the head Tasuki's vision narrowed and he fought erratically and slowly, while Nakago never seemed to tire.

After those first few attacks Tasuki's memory gave out and he remembered little of the fight with Nakago, other than the fact he was beaten incredibly easily and all but a few of his punches were turned back. It gave him a small amount of satisfaction however to know that he had landed a few punches and heard answering grunts of pain. He hadn't given as good as he'd gotten, but he had bruised Nakago and that was good enough for him.

Tasuki had known that Nakago had the upper hand from the start and was simply playing with him, letting him gain ground only to be smashed backwards again.

By the time Nakago tired of the game and knocked Tasuki out with a well-aimed blow to the head Tasuki was surprised that he had no broken bones. Nakago was able to be both frighteningly powerful and accurate at the same time, putting just the right amount of force behind a blow to send Tasuki hurtling away but not enough to break his toy.

Tasuki's last thought before the blackness took him again was one of despair. He could never beat this guy in his current condition, he didn't even think he could at full strength and he could tell Nakago was using barely half of his own strength.

Tasuki resigned himself to the fact he was going to die here. None of the other seishi was strong enough to beat this monster_. Better only one dies... But I... will not... beg._

When he woke again he was once more chained to the wall, but with a little more freedom; he could now move his arms around in front of him._ How long was I out? There's no sense of time in this place._ He wondered as he glanced around.

_"_Here" A plate of bread and cheese was handed to him, along with a glass of water. He looked up at Nakago, his surprise showing clearly in his expression.  
"Why?" He croaked, throat raw.  
"I wouldn't want you fainting from lack of food, Tasuki. That would be no fun. Eat it, it is not poisoned."

Tasuki slowly began to eat, knowing bitterly that Nakago was telling the truth. He was enjoying playing with his 'toy' far too much to let him die at the moment. It hurt to swallow but Tasuki knew he would be given no other chance to eat. _An' if I refused he'd probably shove it down my throat anyway._

Nakago was back in his armour and Tasuki knew that he had only fought with him on an honest level to show him how powerless he really was_. The only thing I can hope for now is that he gets bored when I refuse to submit and kills me._ He realized with a shudder.

Tasuki let the empty plate fall from his hands and looked back up at Nakago, who had stood over him the entire time. Nakago hauled Tasuki to his feet by his hair and held him there, his head titled back, arms pulled tight at his sides by the chains.

Tasuki grit his teeth and hissed as Nakago pulled loose several strands of hair but still stared rebelliously at him. Nakago searched his face and smiled coldly. "So much defiance left still. So much spirit left to break." He said with a sneer as he threw Tasuki back against the wall, his head striking it and dazing him for several seconds.

Nakago strode several paces away before turning back to Tasuki. His seishi symbol glowed blue on his forehead and gave Tasuki a moment of warning before the wave of malicious energy hit him.

_Fuck!_ He brought his arms up to his face but they had no effect on the blue light that surrounded him. He screamed as the light tightened, bringing with it the feeling that his entire skin was on fire, burning white-hot. He shut his eyes as tiny needles of pain stabbed him. _No! I can't show him how much this hurts. _

Weakly, Tasuki managed to open his eyes and lock gazes with Nakago again. Any tears that may have been forming dried instantly at that cold glare_. I have to... Have to..._ Looking down with an effort he was surprised to see his skin looked normal, although he could feel the searing heat_. Where are the flames?_

The light dissipated, slowly taking with it the feeling of being on fire. Tasuki breathed heavily, looking back up at Nakago with fear in his eyes.  
"It is a torture of the mind, not of the body. You can feel the flames and the pain yet it leaves not a mark upon you, draining your ki instead of your physical energy." Nakago explained coldly, enjoying the fear in Tasuki's gaze.

Tasuki wasn't sure he could take much more of that kind of torture._ It's bad enough when you can see what he's doing to ya. But when he starts messin' with yer mind..._ He didn't let Nakago see that though, instead he grinned, showing his fangs in the most insolent way he could. "Aw, is Nakago afraid to draw blood? Afraid he'll break his new toy? Hah, I don't break that easily, ya know!"

Nakago watched Tasuki's efforts with a faint smile before raising his hands in front of him and drawing them together. Their centre began to glow with a deep blue light and seconds later a ball of blue energy shot straight at Tasuki's left arm. It hit the top in a spray of flesh and blood, instantly creating a terrible wound. Tasuki cried out and paled, staring at the blood pouring out of his arm.

Nakago laughed coldly. "I'm afraid you do." Glancing without interest at the wound he negligently released another ball of energy. This one hit the same place and disappeared into the skin, sealing the wound and stopping the bleeding but causing incredible pain as it burnt.

Tasuki doubled over, hugging his wounded arm to his body. _Shit, look at what yer big mouth gets ya into! _He struggled against the darkness crowding his vision but he had lost too much blood too quickly and slumped over, unconscious once more.

XxXxXxXxX

Much of the rest of the day was a blur of repeated tortures and black outs. The whip was Nakago's favourite to use and although he used the blue energy more than once, he didn't fire another direct ki blast. Tasuki was given food at least once more and Nakago left him during what he guessed was the early evening.

After he was sure Nakago wouldn't come back, Tasuki had given in to the blackness again and hadn't woken until this morning. _At least... At least I didn't cry. He didn't break me. _

As he finished his mental recap of yesterday, Tasuki heard the door swing open with a loud clang. He opened his eyes hurriedly and watched as Nakago entered the room. He wasn't wearing his armour again and did not carry the whip. Tasuki didn't know if that meant good or ill for him.

He drew on reserves of strength he didn't know he possessed to sit up straight and look Nakago in the eye as he crouched down beside him.

Nakago touched Tasuki's mangled arm and laughed as he hissed and recoiled. "Still hurts Tasuki? You behave yourself today and we wont need to repeat what happened last night." Nakago whispered into Tasuki's ear, his voice showing the first hint of emotion Tasuki had heard from him. _What the hell?_ Nakago slowly unchained Tasuki and pulled him away from the wall, laying him out on the floor in the middle of the room.

_Damn, don't tell me this perverts gonna try..._ Tasuki's unspoken thought was answered as Nakago straddled him, leaning down to brush away the hair that had fallen in Tasuki's eyes. _Shit! No... Not… NO! _

"You're covered in blood, Tasuki." Nakago whispered as he ran his tongue over one of Tasuki's cheeks. Tasuki's tensed as Nakago began trailing kisses down the edge of his neck and over his chest. He could feel the older man's arousal but, far from arousing him, this was horrifying and paralyzing Tasuki.

The fact he was with an unwilling partner didn't dissuade Nakago; it seemed to excite him further. Tasuki desperately tried to struggle away from him but his chin was caught in Nakago's fingers and Nakago kissed him brutally.

He could feel his lips bruising as Nakago tried to gain entry to his mouth. Tasuki refused, clenching his teeth but he was forced to gasp as Nakago elbowed him in the ribs. As Nakago's tongue slipped into his mouth, Tasuki gagged and tried to break away to breath but was held there. _He's gonna suffocate me_! Tasuki reacted instinctively and bit down hard on Nakago's tongue.

The Shogun cursed as he jerked backwards, blood beginning to appear in a small line along the middle of his tongue.  
"You taste wonderful Tasuki, but those fangs are more of a nuisance than I had thought they would be." Nakago's voice was lighter and he tilted his head as if considering a problem. "No matter, you will learn." Nakago slapped Tasuki hard enough to draw blood along the inside of his cheek where it grazed across his fangs.

"You will obey me." He stated coldly. Tasuki froze and he was back there. The strong arms holding him in place as his clothing was ripped off, blows raining down on him as he fought to escape, and that same cold voice flushed with desire ordering him to stay still. _NO!_ He screamed and violently wrenched himself back to the present, but this offered no escape as Nakago had slid the remains of his trousers from him and thrown them far away.

_I thought I'd worked this through! I never expected it to haunt me again! ... Never expected it to happen again... Kouji, ya said... You promised! You'd protect me..._

Tasuki lay limp as memory warred with present experience. He was somehow experiencing this twice, old memories filling his mind along with what Nakago was doing to him in the present. He didn't protest as Nakago turned him over and lay with his cheek pressed to the cold stone floor.

_Ya tried fightin' last time an' what did that get ya? Nothin' but bruises. Kouji couldn't really save me then either. No one can save me now_. Tasuki shivered as Nakago, now naked as he, knelt behind him and positioned himself.

"I was going to go slowly." He snarled, voice barely above a whisper. "But, you were so defiant." He left it hanging and Tasuki suppressed a sob. _He's gonna make it hurt just as much as they did. Suzaku help me, I don't think I can stand that again. _

True to his word, Nakago was violent and unmerciful. He pounded into Tasuki forcefully and continually, drawing higher and louder cries from Tasuki each time. He tried desperately to curl into a ball, to get away, but an invisible force kept him held to the floor.

As the memories surfaced again, tried to drag him away, Tasuki gave in to the dark feelings and cried, tears running freely down in face. His memories of before gained dominance for only a short time though and he was soon dragged back to the present.

_Suzaku, can't I stay there? Even then it was better than now. Then I had a chance of rescue. Suzaku I... _His thought trailed off as Nakago drove himself inside him as far as he could and held still. Tasuki sobbed soundlessly as Nakago released inside him. When he finally pulled out, Tasuki distractedly realized that something was wrong, he was bleeding and he hurt far more than he did before. _Somethin' bad must be wrong inside, because before... Before... Kouji stopped 'em... _

"I do not think you will underestimate me again, Tasuki." There was cold triumph in Nakago's voice as he left the room, satisfied that Tasuki would not defy him again. Tasuki pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them as he cried.

The tears wouldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried, and he stayed wretchedly conscious. _Please, take the pain away. Please, let me die. I can't live like this anymore. Rescue isn't an option. I can't face anyone. I could never ask Nakago, but please, Suzaku. Let me go._

Chichiri entered the underground dungeon in a flash of red ki. He scanned the walls quickly and looked surprised when he saw nothing. He stopped still as the sound of harsh sobs coming from a small huddle at the centre of the room reached him.

_A person only cries like that when they have lost everything. When they're ready to give up hope_. The treacherous thoughts wound their way through his mind, no matter how hard he tried to repress them as he turned slowly.

He froze in shock and he could have sworn his heart stopped for a second when he saw the small form curled up in the centre of the floor. _Tasuki. Suzaku, don't let me be too late!_ Hurriedly he crossed the room and knelt at Tasuki's side.

"Tasuki?" He asked softly and heard nothing but a whimper in reply. "What has he done to you Tasuki?" Chichiri reached out and gently brushed Tasuki's shoulder, trying to give comfort, but jerked back in shock as Tasuki flinched and cried out at his touch.

Tasuki looked up at him unseeing and terrified, eyes devoid of the life that usually flared within them. "I... It's me Tasuki. Chichiri!" Tasuki shook his head and tried to back away but let out a strangled yell and lay still. "We don't have time for this Tasuki. Nakago will be back at any moment."

Chichiri couldn't hide the pain in his own voice as he tried to coax Tasuki up. As Tasuki uncurled in a futile attempt to move, Chichiri gasped as he took in Tasuki's state. "Tasuki, please tell me he didn't." The blankness in Tasuki's eyes was answer enough. Chichiri's heart tore as he saw the extent of Tasuki's wounds. _Yet the worst aren't visible._

Tasuki stared at him blankly for several seconds, as if wondering why he wasn't attacking him, and then Chichiri saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

"That's right, no da. It's me, na no da." Although Chichiri's heart was breaking he put on his cheerful accent in an attempt to bring Tasuki back. His voice cracked near the end but Tasuki didn't seem to notice. Tasuki began to reach out to Chichiri but drew back into a ball as heavy footsteps approached.

"No." He moaned quietly, able to put up no other resistance. The door swung open with a clang and Chichiri instinctively leaped to his feet, placing himself protectively between Tasuki and Nakago, who had appeared in the doorway looking incredibly angry.

"I thought I sensed Suzaku's ki. You are the one who broke Seiryu's wards before." It was not a question but Chichiri glared at him and answered mockingly, pulling his Shakujou from the air and placing the golden staff in front of him.  
"That's right, no da. I could beat you then and I can do it now." Nakago smirked and walked more fully into the dungeons, letting the door close behind him.

"Confident, aren't we? You weren't able to save him." He wasn't wearing his armour and didn't seem to care. The confirmation Nakago's voice held tore at Chichiri, making him want to scream in rage and torment. He struck his Shakujou against the floor, causing it to ring out in warning.  
"Not another step." With effort he managed to keep his voice even and cold.

To his surprise, Nakago stopped. "I didn't think any of you would be so foolish as to try and rescue him. You do not need him and he will most likely get you killed." Nakago smirked and Chichiri almost shuddered at the evil in his eyes. "Besides, he is useless now." He gestured to Tasuki who was again sobbing silently.

"The Suzaku seishi are bound by bonds of friendship that you wouldn't understand. Tasuki is stronger than you because of that and he will not let this beat him." Chichiri sounded calm but underneath he was seething with rage at the man who had caused Tasuki this much pain.  
"You seem very sure of that. Look at him, he will never recover from this."  
"That's what you think. I am taking Tasuki, by any means necessary." Nakago spread his arms and grinned mockingly at Chichiri.  
"You are welcome to try, monk."

"I warned you." He sighed quietly before channelling his ki down through his Shakujou. The staff began to glow with a red light that quickly spread to Chichiri, who had closed his eye in concentration; one hand on the staff, the other tangled in his prayer beads.

"Impossible." Nakago hissed, sensing the incredible power building as Chichiri's eye snapped open and glared at him. "You are not that strong!"

Nakago hurriedly raised a barrier but Chichiri just shook his head. His kesa flaring behind him in the wave of his power, he lifted his Shakujou and, swinging it around in a semi-circle in the air, directed the energy at Nakago.

The red smashed through the blue and sent Nakago flying into a wall with a sickening thud. Nakago weakly raised his head but he was not able to stay conscious for long and slumped forward, defeated for the moment.

Chichiri winced as he lowered his Shakujou, but one glance at Tasuki dispelled his pacifist urges. The younger seishi was watching in wonderment but even as Chichiri smiled at him, he cried out once more as a spasm of pain wracked him.

Chichiri looked back at Nakago, rage again rising within him. He stepped closer and raised his Shakujou once more, wanting to make Nakago feel the pain he had inflicted on Tasuki.

"Chiri." The weak call caused Chichiri to turn and step back towards Tasuki. "Don't... Chiri. Don't stoop to… that bastard's… level." Realizing instantly what Tasuki was trying to tell him, Chichiri stepped back away from Nakago.  
"I understand, no da."

Chichiri knelt beside Tasuki, laying his Shakujou to the side for a moment, and frowned at the wounds covering him. _I'll have to get him to Mitsukake as soon as I can. But… Not like this. _

Chichiri undid his kesa and carefully draped it over the younger man's broken body. Tasuki was breathing heavily but he was lying still and no longer looked afraid of Chichiri.

"Yer... fuckin' scary... sometimes, Chiri." Tasuki rasped, voice hoarse and rough.  
"Shh, it's okay now. I'm here now Tasuki and I'll never leave you again." Chichiri said quietly, his voice almost as broken as Tasuki's.

A ghost of a smile flitted across Tasuki's face as he glanced up at Chichiri, a little life returning to his eyes.  
"That... could be… a little… inconvenient." He whispered before he closed his eyes and gave in to the blackness, safe now that Chichiri had beaten Nakago.

"I don't care." Chichiri whispered back before gathering Tasuki in his arms and teleporting back to Konan, leaving Nakago unconscious in his own dungeon.

**My first attempt at writing both a rape scene and a fight scene (sweat drop). How'd I do?  
Rescue comes at last, but is it too late? Will Chichiri be able to help Tasuki heal with the unexpected help of a friend.  
Cookies if you guess who the 'friend' is before reading the next chapter.**


	3. Visits

**Visits**

**Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi and all it's affiliated characters was created by Watase Yuu and not me. **

**WARNINGS: Some strong language. Angst.**

Hotohori was the first to see Chichiri returning with Tasuki. He had been looking out of a window into the gardens, procrastinating during a meeting with his ministers, and had seen the two arrive. He leaped to his feet immediately with a shout that had all his ministers instantly rallying around him.

"What is it, heika-sama?" They demanded as he sprinted out of the room.  
"Get Mitsukake!" Hotohori shouted in reply as he ran out into the gardens to meet Chichiri, who carried an unconscious Tasuki in his arms.

"Chichiri! What happened?" Hotohori asked in horror as he took in the state of what little he could see of Tasuki's body under the cloak.  
"Nakago had him." Chichiri said grimly. "Have you sent for Mitsukake?" Hotohori nodded and the two set off back towards the palace.

"Would you like some help carrying him, Chichiri?"  
"I am fine, thank you Hotohori." Hotohori looked closely at Chichiri and saw the barely controlled anger beneath his calm exterior. He fell silent as they met Mitsukake at the entrance to the palace.

"What happened?" The healer asked calmly, examining Tasuki briefly.  
"He was taken to Kutou by Nakago. You can see what happened there." Chichiri said, still holding tight to Tasuki and looking as if he never wanted to let go again.

_That can't be an easy burden. _Hotohori thought looking at Tasuki. _Yet Chichiri carries him easily. He is stronger than I thought. And to get Tasuki away from Nakago must have taken a great deal of power__._

Hotohori?" Chichiri's voice broke him out of his thoughts.  
"Yes, Chichiri?"  
"Could you go and inform the others that I have found Tasuki?"  
"Of course." Hotohori walked quickly away down the corridor and was soon lost to sight.

Chichiri briefly considered the fact he was ordering the emperor around like a messenger boy. _It doesn't matter._ He decided quietly as he followed Mitsukake to Tasuki's room, laying him reluctantly down on the bed when they got there.

Mitsukake look quizzically at the kesa covering Tasuki and Chichiri sighed.  
"Nakago... Nakago raped him." Chichiri answered quietly in a shaking voice. Admitting it was hard, but Mitsukake would have found out soon enough anyway and the healer needed to know. Mitsukake glanced at him sympathetically before sitting on the bed down on the bed.

"We shall first deal with his physical body, but I fear you shall have to help him when he wakes. What Nakago put him through will affect him deeply." Mitsukake paused before continuing. "I will have to remove the cloak to examine him."  
"Of course." Chichiri nodded in reply to Mitsukake's statements, understanding that Tasuki must be going through hell. _Much like I did, but in a different way. Suzaku, I hope I have the strength to help him._

Mitsukake removed the cloak and his face grew grim when he saw the extent of Tasuki's injuries. Chichiri felt his anger growing again as he took a closer look at Tasuki and examined his injuries as Mitsukake was.

"This is worse than last time." Mitsukake muttered to himself as he gently examined several of the wounds. When he got to the one on Tasuki's left arm he slowed and looked carefully at it. "This one," He said gently touching it. "This was made through Nakago's chi and will resist my attempts to heal it. I can try, but I fear it will be a long healing process."  
"Tasuki wont like that, no da."  
"I know, but it will have to be borne. Hopefully it will distract him from... other injuries." Mitsukake replied, relieved to hear the monk's 'no da' back in place. It meant he was calming a little and he was no use to anyone when he was so enraged.

"The bruises I can heal, but the whip cuts are also infused with Nakago's ki. They will have to heal naturally. I think Nakago caused Tasuki to bleed internally as he was so forceful with him. I shall heal what I can."

Chichiri took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. It was not Mitsukake's fault. It was not even Nuriko's fault, although he would almost certainly be talking with the younger seishi about it later. It was mostly Tasuki's fault but Chichiri couldn't be angry with him right now, he needed time to heal.

"I'll go and deal with the other seishi, no da." He said with a small sigh and left the room to allow Mitsukake to work what healing he could. _And give myself a chance to calm down. _He thought ruefully to himself as he opened the door.

Outside the other seishi were gathered, having heard from Hotohori that Tasuki had been returned severely injured. Nuriko hung at the back of the group, though his concern for Tasuki was evident and battling against his desire not to see Chichiri.

"How is he?" Hotohori asked. The others grouped closer to hear what Chichiri had to say.  
"He's in pretty bad shape. Mitsukake says he can heal the bruises and most of the aches, but the whip wounds and the one on his arm were infused with Nakago's chi and he cannot heal them with his seishi abilities. Those wounds will have to heal naturally and it will take a while."

This of course caused a panic in the seishi who had not yet seen Tasuki. "Whip wounds?" Nuriko repeated slowly, fear in his voice.  
"Yes. He gave Tasuki much the same treatment as he gave Tamahome, at first. Then it got worse." Chichiri replied grimly. "Tamahome, where is Miaka?"  
"She's still sleeping."  
"Good. It would do her no good to hear this." Nuriko looked pointedly at Chiriko and Chichiri shook his head. Chiriko noticed their gazes and flushed.  
"I may only be a child, but I too am a Suzaku Shichiseishi and I **can** hear this." He protested quietly but firmly. Nuriko nodded his acceptance.

"From what I can tell Tasuki was captured at some point two nights ago when he went out drinking against my advice." Chichiri began bitterly, wishing he had kept a closer eye on Tasuki.

"Nakago most likely started torturing him yesterday morning, beginning with the whip as those wounds are the oldest. I think Tasuki must have attempted to fight Nakago soon afterwards as his bruising looks like it was sustained while fighting. The top of his left arm bears a terrible wound caused by Nakago's ki energy. Both that wound and the ones made by the whip carry some of Nakago's energy within them. This energy will resist Mitsukake's ability to heal and so will likely have to be left to heal naturally."

A prolonged silence followed his words as each of the seishi thought about what Chichiri had said. "I have never heard of wounds like this before." Hotohori said in a quiet voice.  
"Not many have. It is a rare technique that requires a great deal of power and emotion to work." Chichiri's solemn words again silenced the seishi until Mitsukake opened the door to the room and stepped into the corridor.

"He is asleep." He told the group.  
"Can we see him?" Nuriko asked anxiously. Mitsukake looked around the group and nodded once.  
"But just for a few minutes." He cautioned, opening the door.

The seishi filed in quietly, forming a group around the bed. Tasuki slept easily now, the worst of the bruising gone apart from the puffy patches surrounding most of the whip cuts. Most of him was hidden under the covers but Nuriko reached out to gently trace a cut across Tasuki's cheek and choked back a sob. He fled from the room with the others following more slowly, leaving Mitsukake and Chichiri alone with Tasuki.

"How long will he sleep?"  
"At least a few hours."  
"Can you watch him for a while? I have to go and speak with Nuriko."  
"All right, I have some salves to put on his wounds anyway." Mitsukake paused as he looked at Chichiri closely.

"Chichiri. Don't be too hard on him." Mitsukake said gently as he sat beside Tasuki. Chichiri sighed as he walked back towards the door.  
"I'll try Mitsukake." He replied quietly before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Chichiri reached the younger seishi's room quickly and knocked softly on the door.  
"Nuriko, no da?" He called when there was no answer. He had not yet replaced his outer mask, though his inner one was still in place and slowly breaking under the strain. Chichiri hoped it would hold long enough to talk with Nuriko.

He listened carefully and heard muffled sobs through the door. Chichiri opened the door quietly and stepped through, shutting it behind him.

Nuriko lay on his bed; his face buried in the covers, trying to muffle his sobs. His hair had become unwound from his braid and lay tangled around him. Nuriko looked much smaller than he normally did, all of his confidence stripped away and his soul deeply shaken by Tasuki's injuries.

"Go away Chichiri." He whispered wretchedly as his body shook with the sobs he could no longer control. Ignoring him, Chichiri sat on the bed and placed a comforting hand in the middle of Nuriko's back.

"It's alright Nuriko." He said, rubbing gentle circles over Nuriko's back, trying to calm him.  
"No it's not Chichiri. It... It's my fault!" Nuriko's voice shook and Chichiri felt nothing but sympathy towards him. He was wounded just as deeply as Tasuki, just not as visibly.

"What is?" He asked quietly, already knowing the answer.  
"Tasuki! It's my fault Tasuki is hurt like that." The loathing in Nuriko's voice shocked him and Chichiri leaned over and pulled Nuriko into a sitting position. He sat looking down at his hands, tears still falling down his cheeks.

"Look at me Nuriko." He shook his head slightly. Chichiri reached out and gently titled Nuriko's head back until both were looking into each other's eyes. Chichiri was smiling sadly without his mask and spoke slowly, with conviction "It is **not** your fault Nuriko. I do not blame you and neither will Tasuki."

Nuriko let out another sob and threw his arms around Chichiri's waist, crying into his chest. Chichiri held the slim, shaking form and slowly stroked his hair as he rocked him gently, letting the younger seishi release his pain.  
"It's alright Nuriko. Everything's all right now."

Any anger Chichiri had felt towards Nuriko had disappeared the moment he saw how affected he was. Nuriko was punishing himself far more than Chichiri ever could. Chichiri knew what it felt like to be tormented by inner demons and had forgiven the young man instantly when he saw how deeply this had affected him.

They stayed like that for a while; Nuriko crying into Chichiri's chest, crying out the shock of seeing Tasuki so badly injured. Chichiri held him and whispered comfort to him; taking almost as much as he gave, feeling glad he was able to ease Nuriko's sorrow.

When Nuriko finally felt able to, he pulled back but Chichiri refused to let him go. "Nuriko. Please believe me when I say I don't blame you."  
"But it was such a stupid thing to do. I should have known something was wrong when Tasuki didn't come back! You knew something wasn't right, that he wasn't just passed out from drinking too much. We wasted a whole night and most of the next day because of my stupidity. Tasuki... He almost died!"

Nuriko spoke the truth, as it had been him who convinced Chichiri to wait and delay the search for Tasuki, saying that Tasuki was probably too drunk to return to the palace.

When he had not returned by noon Chichiri had sent searchers into the city and retired to his room to calm and prepare himself for the battle he feared was coming. He had meditated for longer than he meant to and came back to consciousness in the early dawn of the next morning.

Cursing himself when he found that Tasuki was still missing, he set out immediately to rescue him from the one person he was sure would have taken him.

As much as he didn't like to admit it, the battle had taken more out of him than he had thought it would and he was glad of the extra time he had spent building his ki. Without it, two seishi could now be in the Kutou dungeons instead of one.

"Nuriko. I chose to believe you when you said that. That means we share responsibility. It doesn't matter that you suggested it, what's done is done and nothing can change that. Yes, I do wish we could have gotten to Tasuki sooner, but even if we hadn't wasted that day searching for him I still would have needed time to prepare my ki before I battled Nakago. Had I worked out what had happened before I began meditating I would not have won that battle. I would have run off to Kutou half prepared and gotten myself captured or killed. I just wish I hadn't spent so much time meditating." Chichiri's words seemed to calm Nuriko a little, but the desperation in his voice was evident by the end.

"Hey, Chichiri. Maybe Suzaku held you there so you would be strong enough to face Nakago?" Chichiri frowned as he considered Nuriko's words.  
"Perhaps. But if we are looking for somewhere to ultimately place the blame then it still lies with me. I should have watched Tasuki more closely, to make sure he didn't go out into the city!"

Nuriko pulled back, shocked at the vehemence Chichiri was directing towards himself.  
"Chichiri. You couldn't have stopped him if he was that determined to go. You know that." Chichiri sighed.  
"I guess I do, no da. I think I'm trying to shift the blame away from Tasuki. It is really is his own fault he ignored my warnings and went into the city. But I can't get angry with him until he has recovered."  
"But once he has you're gonna yell at him?" Chichiri smiled down at Nuriko, feeling like laughing at his slightly childish tone. He was still very beautiful even with tear stained cheeks and red eyes.  
"You bet. Now, you'd better get yourself cleaned up, no da." Nuriko laughed and Chichiri reluctantly released him to allow him to stand.

Chichiri stood as well and looked pointedly at Nuriko then at his wet shirt. Nuriko dissolved into giggles and had to sit down again while Chichiri rolled his eye.  
"Ah, sorry Chichiri."  
"It's o-k, Nuriko." Chichiri said slowly, acting exasperated with Nuriko but winked and set him off giggling again.

Chichiri heaved a mock sigh. "Cross dressers, no da." He said shaking his head. Nuriko glared at him and whacked him with his pillow.  
"Hey!" He exclaimed. Nuriko hadn't used his seishi powers but it had still hurt a little.  
"Go on, get out of here!" Nuriko said, flushed now with laughter and brandishing a pillow at him. Chichiri laughed and bowed mockingly before running out of the door and the reach of Nuriko's pillow.

Chichiri's smile faded as he drew closer to Tasuki's room. He knocked gently on the door and gave Mitsukake a small smile as he opened it. "How's Nuriko?"  
"He's fine, no da." Chichiri sat down on the edge of the bed, looking with sad eyes at Tasuki.

"I have done all I can with his wounds. As I suspected he was bleeding internally. I think I managed to heal him and have bandaged his most serious wounds but they still may become infected. Call me immediately if he begins to show signs of a fever.

Mitsukake rose and suppressed a yawn. Chichiri knew how much healing affected him and nodded.  
"All right. Thanks Mitsukake. Go and rest, I'll watch him"  
"You're welcome Chichiri." Mitsukake left the room and Chichiri stayed where he was, watching Tasuki. Tasuki muttered something in his sleep and turned slightly, revealing the bandage wrapped around the top of his left arm.

Chichiri slid off the bed to kneel beside it, near Tasuki's head. The cut on his cheek was covered now with a strange smelling green paste, the others bandaged, and he slept peacefully. Chichiri closed his eye, sure that Tasuki was safe now and healing, and let the exhaustion of his ki depletion take him deep into sleep.

A soft knocking at the door woke Chichiri around noon. He stretched, his muscles protesting at his unusual sleeping position, before walking across and opening the door; blinking blearily at Tamahome, who stood outside carrying a covered tray. "Tamahome, no da?" He asked.  
"I thought I'd bring you something to eat Chichiri." Tamahome replied, indicating the tray. "Can I come in?"  
"Of course."

Tamahome sat in the chair on one side of the bed while Chichiri sat on the bed at the other. Tamahome passed over the tray and Chichiri ate slowly, not really feeling hungry but knowing he had to keep up his strength.

When he had finished he set the tray down by the bed and turned back to Tamahome who was staring at Tasuki, concern on his face.

"Is he going to be OK?" Chichiri sighed, knowing Tamahome would want the truth.  
"I don't know, no da. It depends on whether his body can replace the blood he lost and whether those wounds heal. I think he'll always have a permanent scar here." Chichiri said sadly, brushing the bandage across Tasuki's arm softly.

"Damn it!" Tamahome brought his fist down hard on the bedside table, making Chichiri jump. Chichiri looked quickly back to Tamahome; he had tears in his eyes but Chichiri knew it wasn't from hitting the table. He was staring down at his hand, hair shadowing his face and making his expression unreadable.

"I don't remember much about my time in Kutou. But I remember **him** and how much that damned whip hurt. I remember that I was out for five days afterwards. He's taken far more than I did Chichiri. I'm worried about him." Tamahome's voice broke towards the end; though he roughly scrubbed his hand across his face, wiping away the tears.

"Tasuki's strong, no da. He'll get through this." Chichiri kept his voice calm, but in his heart Tamahome's words worried him too. Tamahome nodded slowly and gently brushed the hair away from Tasuki's forehead, taking comfort in the touch, before rising to leave.

He paused half way out of his chair and returned his hand to Tasuki's forehead. Tamahome's behaviour made Chichiri's heart pound in sudden worry. "What is it, no da?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure. Does Tasuki feel warm to you?" Chichiri shot Tamahome a panicked glance before placing the back of his hand on Tasuki's forehead.  
"Tamahome, go get Mitsukake. Now!"

Tamahome gazed at Chichiri with fear for a second before jumping up and sprinting through the hallways. Chichiri looked around the room frantically, searching for extra blankets to put on Tasuki. He finally found a few of them in a cupboard just as Mitsukake came running in through the door.

"Chichiri, what's going on?" He demanded as he tried to catch his breath.  
"Tasuki is showing signs of a fever!" Chichiri cried as he pulled the blankets out of the cupboard. Mitsukake was at the bedside almost instantly, quickly examining Tasuki. He looked up at Chichiri, his face grim.

"Quickly, give me the blankets. We need to keep him warm so he can sweat it out." Chichiri and Mitsukake quickly piled the blankets on top of Tasuki and tucked them in around the sides to keep as much heat in as possible.

"Where's Tamahome?"  
"I sent him to fetch a pitcher of water." Mitsukake replied straightening up. "You'll need to make sure he drinks often. If he doesn't regain consciousness long enough to drink then you will have to help him drink it."

He reached into a pocket of his coat and drew out a small packet of medicine as Tamahome entered, carrying a large jug and a cup into the room. Mitsukake took it from him and poured half into the dry pitcher already in the room.

He emptied the medicine into one of the pitchers and turned back to Chichiri. "He must drink one cup from this pitcher," He indicated the one which contained the contents of the packet. "Every hour. Otherwise just make sure he stays hydrated. The fever should break towards evening. I will be back later to check on him." Mitsukake seemed calm and didn't think Tasuki was in any direct danger but Chichiri was still worried.

Mitsukake left, taking Tamahome with him and leaving Chichiri with the problem of getting Tasuki to drink the water. He sighed and moved both pitchers and glass to the bedside table before lifting back the blanket and sliding into the bed next to Tasuki.

Chichiri gently lifted Tasuki's torso and moved his head and upper body into his lap, careful not to jar the worst of his wounds, which were bound tightly in linen.

He shifted Tasuki until he was able to hold him tightly if needed, in case fever dreams took him and he began thrashing around. If that happened he would need to be restrained or he risked opening his half healed wounds. Tasuki groaned quietly and his eyes flickered open.

"Chiri? Did we make it out?" Tasuki croaked and looked up into the concerned face hovering above him.  
"Yes. How are you feeling?" Chichiri watched him anxiously, waiting for Tasuki to remember what had happened  
"I feel like shit." Chichiri had to laugh quietly at Tasuki's flat statement. _He doesn't remember. That may be the fever or... he may be repressing his memories._

"Well that's to be expected, no da. You have a fever." For now, Chichiri kept his voice light hearted. Tasuki groaned again and shifted until he was more comfortable, leaning almost fully against Chichiri.  
"Why can't Mits' heal me?" Chichiri laughed again at the shortened, child-like form of Mitsukake's name.  
"Nakago placed some of his ki into a few of your wounds Tasuki, which made it impossible for Mitsukake to heal them." Chichiri explained quietly as he absently stroked Tasuki's hair.

"Lemme guess. Th' one on my arm an' the whip cuts, right?" Tasuki asked dejectedly. _Looks like he remembers some of what happened._  
"I'm afraid so."  
"Fuckin' great."  
"Yeah. Though he did leave some medicine for you, no da." Chichiri reached over and filled the cup, passing it to Tasuki. "You have to drink this, no da."

Tasuki sniffed suspiciously at the glass before taking a sip. He shuddered and stuck his tongue out in disgust.  
"It tastes awful Chiri!" Tasuki protested.  
"Sorry Tasuki, but you have to drink it, no da."

Tasuki glared sleepily at Chichiri before sighing and downing the glass in one gulp. The face he made set Chichiri off laughing again, his giggles were almost hysterical but he didn't care. Tasuki was conscious and responding well and, although Chichiri knew the healing would be both long and hard, they were both good signs.

Chichiri poured out a cup of water for Tasuki from the other pitcher to drive away the taste, which he took gratefully. He settled back against Chichiri again and yawned.  
" 'm sleepy Chiri." He murmured. _Tasuki is so adorable like this. _Chichiri thought with a smile.  
"Go to sleep then Tasuki. I'm right here and I wont leave you." _We'll talk about what happened later. When he is less feverish.  
_"Tha… Tha… Thanks." Tasuki yawned again before he closed his eyes and fell asleep with Chichiri still stroking his hair.

Tasuki whimpered again as Chichiri shifted slightly and he winced. _Damn, I wish I could get my hands on Nakago. _He thought as he looked again on those wounds that Mitsukake could not heal. _I only know of the technique from Taiitsukun. How did he know about it? However he found out, he knows how to do it well to resist even Mitsukake's attempts. _Chichiri recalled the scroll he had learned it from into his mind.

- This technique is rare and requires strong feeling combined with a great deal of power to work successfully. There are two ways to use this technique. The first consists of using a weapon and the second of using your ki directly.

-The weapon you select must be able to create wounds that draw blood. You must infuse the weapon with your ki and, as you make the wound, let your ki move from the weapon into the wound. This must be done at the same time as the weapon strikes.

-When using your ki you must again draw blood with the injury. Because this wound is created with your ki all you must do is leave a small amount of your ki behind in the wound.

_With so many wounds Nakago must have used a lot of his ki. Yet he seemed confident to enter a fight, believing himself still stronger than me. How strong is he?_

-This technique will create wounds that will resist all magical healing, unless the healer's ki is greatly stronger than your own. These wounds will also take longer to heal than natural ones, up to twice as long depending on the strength of your ki, as the ki must first drain from the wounds before a natural healing process can begin.

-This means that the wounds will remain open for several days after being inflicted though they will stop bleeding quickly. Although the wounds stop bleeding easily the risk of infection is high as the enemy ki weakens the immune system. Any signs of a fever must be treated quickly or the fever may become life threatening.

_Does Mitsukake know this? He must, he seemed familiar with the technique earlier. Besides it says it **may **become life threatening. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't watch him._

Chichiri's thoughts were cut off as he heard muffled voices approaching outside.  
"He needs to sleep!"  
"I wont wake him, I just need to see him."  
"Miaka. It is not pleasant." The two people had stopped outside the door now and Tamahome's voice was quiet and serious.

There was a pause before Miaka answered.  
"I… I know. But, I have to see him." Chichiri could almost see Tamahome regarding her seriously, appraising whether she could see him or not. He knew Miaka would keep trying to see Tasuki so he sighed and called out to them.

"Come in already, no da." There was a hesitant pause before the door swung open and Miaka crept quietly into the room, followed by Tamahome. She pressed her hand to her face at what she saw and silently approached the bed.

Tasuki's chest was visible, as the covers had fallen down, showing the top of the plain trousers Mitsukake had dressed him in. Shakily she sank to the floor and stared at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh, Tasuki!" She exclaimed. Tamahome knelt beside her and, with a small cry, she turned to him and buried her face in his chest crying softly.  
"Hey, Miaka... Don' cry." All three looked in surprise at Tasuki. Miaka's cry had woken him and he lay watching her with a slight smile on his face.  
"Tasuki. You're... you're..." She turned and hugged him tightly, Tasuki whitening and grunting as her arms pulled against the wounds on his back.  
"Miaka, could you let up a bit no da?" Chichiri asked quietly.

Miaka jumped backwards, startled and terrified that she'd hurt him.  
"Sorry Tasuki!"  
"Heh, it's alright Miaka-chan." He replied shakily. "Chiri. Could I have some water?"  
"Sure, but you have to take some of the medicine too, no da." Tasuki grimaced.  
"Fine, if I have t'." His voice was still hoarse and Chichiri could feel the heat of the fever, but he was trying to be strong for Miaka's sake.

He drank the water quickly, making a face at the taste and gratefully accepting a second cup of clear water. Miaka watched him throughout, noticing the way he moved slowly and carefully. It was obvious he was in a lot of pain.

Tamahome saw she was beginning to tear up again and slowly drew her to her feet.  
"Come on, Miaka." He said softly, nudging her towards the door. She refused and kept her eyes on Tasuki, burning with rage instead of tears this time.  
"Tasuki, I... I will fight. I wont let Nakago win." She promised fervently as she turned to leave, Tamahome's arm still around her shoulder.

"She really cares about you, no da." Chichiri said quietly as Tasuki stared after Miaka and Tamahome.  
"But... But last time..." Tasuki trailed off as he seemed to realize what he was saying and shot a guilty look back at Chichiri.  
"She was overwhelmed by Tamahome's return. She loves him so much, but her heart is still big enough to care for others. At that time it was all she could do to deal with her feelings for Tamahome, but it does not mean she loves you any less."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, Chichiri... Fuck!" Tasuki swore as he tried to shift position and caught one of his injuries. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily, for several seconds and when he opened them again there was a film of tears across them.

"That... Bastard." He panted slowly. Chichiri felt utterly helpless. He could not help Tasuki more than he had and wished for something to distract him. As if in answer to his silent prayer there came another knock on the door. _Ask and you shall receive._ He thought as he jumped slightly, turning to the door.

"Chichiri-san? It's me, Chiriko. Is Tasuki-san awake?" The quiet voice seemed to shock Tasuki.  
"Fuck, you gonna let a kid in here, Chiri?" He asked quietly so only Chichiri would hear him.  
"He's already seen you Tasuki." Chichiri replied quietly before raising his voice and calling to Chiriko. "Yes, Chiriko. Come in, no da."

"Am I gonna get visited by everyone?" Tasuki asked grumpily as Chiriko approached the bed.  
"Tasuki-san! You almost died." Tasuki looked away, slightly embarrassed, as Chiriko took the seat by the bed.  
"Yeah, well. Nakago couldn't give me anythin' I couldn't take. An' I've told ya, don't call me 'san'." _He definitely doesn't remember. _Chichiri thought, repressing a shudder as he remembered the broken desperation in Tasuki's eyes when he arrived in Kutou. Chiriko's eyes widened but he grinned at Tasuki's apparent recovery.

"Yes, Tasuki-sa... Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were feeling better." Tasuki laughed quietly and gazed at Chiriko fondly.  
"I'm fine, Chiriko. Can't let someone like Nakago get the best of me, can I?" Chichiri saw a shadow pass across Chiriko's face as he noticed Tasuki's feverish state.  
"Ah. That's good then. Excuse me but I'll let you have your rest now. Bye." Chiriko leapt up and left quickly. _He doesn't hide things well. _Chichiri mused as Tasuki fell back into a half drowse, not even commenting on Chiriko's hasty exit.

Tasuki had slept fitfully for a while, waking with a cry when his tossing had struck one of his injuries. Chichiri had attempted to hold him still but it had been difficult.

Tasuki had thrown off most of the blankets a while back and Chichiri had laid a wet cloth across his head in an attempt to cool him. He had reluctantly taken the medicine again when the time came but it didn't seem to be doing much for the fever.

The only quality of the fever Chichiri was glad for was that it seemed to be masking a little of the pain of Tasuki's wounds, though he suspected Mitsukake had put some form of painkiller in the dressings that was also helping.

Tasuki was finally sleeping when a hesitant knock came on the door. It sounded as though the person knocking doubted his right to be there. Chichiri sighed, _only one person that could be..._

"Come in, Nuriko." He called softly. There was a pause as though Nuriko was considering leaving, but the door slowly opened and the purple haired seishi slipped silently inside the room. He stood at the end of the bed, fidgeting as he gazed at Tasuki's wounds.

"Nuriko." Nuriko jumped at Chichiri's soft call. "Come over here." Nuriko nodded and walked around the bed and knelt beside Chichiri. He refused to meet Chichiri's gaze and looked down at the bed covers.  
"No. Up here." Nuriko looked up, confused, until he saw that Chichiri had freed one of his arms and was beckoning Nuriko to sit beside him.

"But… What if I..."  
"You wont hurt him, no da." Nuriko reluctantly straightened and sank slowly to the bed. He sat there stiffly until Chichiri gently pulled him closer, eyes still fixed on Tasuki who was breathing heavily.

"I... I tried taking a walk around the gardens, I tried to distract myself, but my thoughts kept retuning here. To him." He explained in a shaking voice, shyly meeting Chichiri's gaze as he finished speaking, as if looking for confirmation that it was all right he came.

"That's only natural, no da. You care about him and wanted to make sure he was okay." Chichiri reassured him, letting his arm rest gently around the other's waist.  
"But he's not is he?" Nuriko asked as he gently laid his hand on Tasuki's head, wincing at the heat he felt.  
"Not right now. But he will heal with time." He considered briefly telling Nuriko what else had happened in Kutou but dismissed the thought almost instantly; Nuriko was already feeling guilty enough. _Besides, that's something Tasuki should tell himself, when he's ready._

"I hope you're right Chichiri." Nuriko sighed. _So do I, Nuriko. _"Seeing him like this, it's not right. He's normally so full of life, rushing around being an idiot." Nuriko's voice held a warm affection tinged with sorrow.

He laughed softly, eyes filling with tears again before he could stop them. "As much of a pain as that was, I would give anything to hear his bad jokes, his wrongly timed words. I never thought I'd miss his idiocy." Nuriko trailed off; softly stroking Tasuki's hair, frowning when he encountered blood dried in the delicate strands.  
"You'll regret those words when he's back to himself, no da." _I hope you get a chance to regret them, Nuriko. _  
"Maybe. Right now I just hope he gets well quickly."  
"We all do." The two of them sat in silence for some time; taking comfort again from each other and the fact that Tasuki was here, that he was alive.

The spell was broken when a knock echoed on the door, making Nuriko jump guilty from the bed to stand beside it as Chichiri called for whomever it was to come in. Mitsukake entered the room and glanced at Nuriko. "Ah, I was just leaving. Bye, guys." Nuriko hurried quickly from the room and Mitsukake turned back to Chichiri, raising one eyebrow in confusion. Chichiri couldn't help it, he started laughing quietly.  
"Nuriko was just visiting, no da. We've had visits from Tamahome, Miaka and Chiriko too, no da."

"Chiriko came to me afterwards. He was a little worried about Tasuki's fever but I reassured him." Mitsukake noticed Tasuki's laboured breathing and frowned. "When was he last conscious?" Chichiri considered it briefly before answering.  
"He was last awake for a long period when Chiriko came almost two hours ago. He's woken up briefly since, but only long enough to drink."

Mitsukake seemed concerned and bent to examine Tasuki. "The fever appears to have worsened. We can only hope that this is because it will soon break. All we can do is continue giving him the medication and see if he makes it through the night." Mitsukake's words were tinged with sorrow as he stood again.

Chichiri stared back at him in fear as Mitsukake replaced the water jugs with fresh ones he had brought and showed him which one had the medicine in it. "Is… Is there nothing else we can do?" Chichiri asked desperately. Mitsukake shook his head sadly.  
"I'm afraid not. He has slipped further into the fever and I believe he will begin hallucinating soon. If that happens you must restrain him."

Chichiri nodded slowly and steeled himself for a long night.  
"Yes Mitsukake. You should go and get some dinner, no da. Then you should sleep. I'll call you if I need you, no da." Mitsukake nodded and walked back towards the door.  
"Very well. I shall have some food sent to you."  
"Thank you."

Chichiri had eaten little from the tray that was brought to him and now held Tasuki as the younger man struggled in the grip of his fever.  
"No!" He cried brokenly. "Please! Let me go! You can't... You can't do this! Let me go!" He was crying, tears streaming down his face as he struggled against Chichiri's grip. _He's reliving it! He has to wake up._

"Tasuki! Tasuki, it's me! Wake up Tasuki!" Slowly Chichiri's shouts seemed to reach him and he opened his eyes. Chichiri breathed a sigh of relief and released him.

"Chiri?" His friend's voice was hoarse from his screams.  
"I'm here Tasuki." The room had darkened and Chichiri had not bothered to light a candle but Tasuki could feel the reassuring warmth behind him, one arm still lightly encircling him.  
"Here, no da." Tasuki grimaced as the cup was handed over and drank it quickly. It still tasted as awful as it had the first time and he quickly washed it away.

"What time is it?"  
"I'm not sure, sometime after sunset." Tasuki slumped weakly against Chichiri and laughed mirthlessly, lapsing into coughing almost immediately.

"I feel so weak." Chichiri tightened his hold on Tasuki protectively.

"I wont leave you. I'll stay here and protect you until you're well again." Chichiri choked but he carried on, trying to hold back the tears. "I'll never let Nakago get his hands on you again, Tasuki. I... I want you to know that no matter what he did I'll never loose my respect for you." Tasuki reached up a shaky hand in the darkness and brushed Chichiri's cheek.

"Yer cryin', Chiri." He sounded surprised. "Fer me."  
"Yes. For what he did to you. For how he hurt you." Tasuki lay against Chichiri silently and Chichiri thought he'd fallen asleep again.  
"Thanks, fer... fer everythin'." Tasuki whispered before drifting back into feverish dreams. Chichiri bowed his head in the darkness, silent tears continuing to fall down his cheeks as his fellow warrior slept.

Tasuki was conscious again after being forcibly woken from one of his nightmares. He was trembling and Chichiri could tell he was trying desperately not to fall back asleep. He felt useless, unable to help Tasuki in any way other than to hold him and pray for the pain to ease. "Chiri." Tasuki's voice was weak. "It hurts." He whimpered.  
"Shh, Tasuki. I know." Chichiri soothed, knowing the words were empty but having nothing else to offer.

"Chiri... Please." Chichiri swallowed to try to release the pressure in his throat.  
"Please what, Tasuki?" There was silence and Chichiri thought he had fallen back to sleep.  
"Let me go. Let me... Please let me die. I can't take the pain any longer Chiri." Tasuki's words shocked Chichiri and he couldn't stop himself shaking as he held Tasuki closer to him.

"Don't... Don't you dare! You're a Suzaku Shichiseishi, Tasuki. And if you... If you die then we'll all fall apart. You can't leave us Tasuki. Think of all the people who love you! I'm sorry but please, please bear the pain." Tasuki sighed and slipped back into sleep.

"If I could, I'd take away all your pain. If it could be passed to me I'd do it in a heartbeat. You don't deserve this, Tasuki." Chichiri whispered into the night. Silent tears fell down Chichiri's face, unnoticed in the darkness, and joined Tasuki's. The younger crying in pain, the elder in helpless frustration.

It was close to midnight and Chichiri was exhausted. Tasuki had become more violent as the night progressed and holding him down had become progressively more difficult. Chichiri had managed to avoid Tasuki's physical attacks but the moments when he lay still and simply cried for it all to end were the worst. During those times all Chichiri could do was hold him close and whisper nonsense to him in futile attempts to distract him.

Chichiri felt terrible in denying his requests but knew he had to keep Tasuki alive. He had been quiet for the last half an hour and Chichiri was slightly worried. He didn't know if the silence was a good sign or a bad one. He frowned; something wasn't right, he could feel it.

He laid a hand across Tasuki's forehead and gasped in shock. His temperature had risen again and his breathing was shallow. Chichiri could sense Tasuki's chi fading and he quickly pulled him closer, shaking him slightly and trying to wake him up.

"Tasuki. Tasuki! No, you can't... You can't die! You can't let Nakago win!" Chichiri felt desperate, he considered calling Mitsukake but knew the healer would be able to do nothing but watch as Tasuki slowly slipped from them. He felt his own ki fluctuating wildly and growing again. _Suzaku please, show me what to do. Show me how to save him!_

____

I need... I need to bolster his ki! But I don't have the time for a ritual.

Chichiri's own ki was rising so quickly now it was almost painful, brought out of concern and fear for Tasuki's life.

Not knowing what else to do, Chichiri held Tasuki and covered his mouth with his own, breathing life back into him. _I don't know what this will do, I don't know if my own ki is stronger than Nakago's, but I have to try. _He gave Tasuki as much as he dared, before pulling back and examining him quickly.

Tasuki's breathing was much easier and he looked healthier, his fever was cooling as well. _I... I think I did it. _Chichiri sighed in relief as he slid down to lay fully on the bed, still holding Tasuki. Knowing that Tasuki was safe for the moment, that somehow he had neutralized Nakago's ki, Chichiri allowed his own eye to close and finally join Tasuki in peaceful sleep.

Chichiri awoke as the rising sun shone in through the windows. During the night they had somehow curled around each other. Chichiri had both arms wrapped around Tasuki and Tasuki was holding tight around Chichiri's waist.

Chichiri flushed at this intimate position and tried to move backwards, but Tasuki whimpered and held him tighter. He stayed where he was, lying still, as he did not want to risk waking Tasuki. Tasuki was still a little flushed but his skin was much cooler to the touch and he slept easily.

_He didn't wake up again last night._ Tasuki's mouth was open, showing his fangs and Chichiri couldn't think of a cuter sight. He couldn't resist reaching out slowly with his free arm and gently touching one, surprised at how sharp it felt. _He really is like a wolf. Strong when forced to stand alone, yet still needing the closeness of the pack. But will that strength still remain? _

Now the fever had left him, Chichiri was afraid that Tasuki would remember all that Nakago had done to him._ I can't decide what would be worse. That he remembers right away or that he represses the memory, saving him for the moment but causing him later harm._ A knock on the door disturbed Chichiri's morbid thoughts_. Who would be awake at this time in the morning?_

"Come in." He called softly, shifting slightly to a more upright position. He wasn't prepared for Hotohori to walk through the door dressed in a short red robe and looking much less the emperor and more the young man he was.

"Hotohori-sama!" He exclaimed in surprise. Hotohori just smiled fondly and sat carefully on the chair.  
"This is the only time I was able to get out of my schedule to see him. How is he?" Chichiri quickly got over the shock of Hotohori's less formal attire and relaxed against Tasuki again, who had muttered in protest when Chichiri had straightened so suddenly and pulled them both into a sitting position.

"His fever has broken so he is out of danger there. But he still has a long way to heal with the other wounds Nakago inflicted." Hotohori nodded solemnly and inquired after Chichiri's own health. This started a pleasant conversation between the two that both enjoyed, having had little time to simply exchange pleasantries before, and it helped relieve some of the worry over Tasuki as both watched him sleep peacefully.

Mitsukake had decided to visit the morning market quickly to replenish his herb stock before visiting Tasuki again. He heard a disturbance as he reached the gates, it sounded like the guards were arguing with someone.  
"I told ya I need t' see Genrou!"  
"And we've told **you** there isn't a Genrou here! And even if there was we wouldn't let you see him!"

_That... That accent. _Mitsukake hurried over to the main gates and saw the guards struggling to hold back a youth with dark blue hair and a scar running down one cheek. "What is going on?" The guard who had spoken earlier was not one of the two attempting to hold the man back and he turned to face Mitsukake, startled that the seishi had been able to approach without his hearing him.

"M... Mitsukake-sama! This man was attempting to get into the palace to see someone called "Genrou". We have repeatedly told him there is no one of this name here but he refuses to believe us."

"Damn it! I didn't fuckin' ride for most of the day and night t' get turned back at the fucking door! Tell me what you bastards did to Genrou!" _There's only one man I know who swears like that. Didn't Tasuki say something about having come from a gang of bandits? _

Mitsukake faced the enraged young man calmly. "I'm sorry sir, but the guard speaks the truth. There is no one of the name "Genrou" here." The stranger seemed to think on that for a moment before he looked up again, new anger burning in his eyes.  
"Tasuki then!" Mitsukake felt a shiver of foreboding run through him as he realized this man **was** speaking about Tasuki. "Suzaku no Shichiseishi Tasuki! I have to see him! I know somethin' bad's happened!"

"Release this man." The guard stared at Mitsukake in shock, as did the stranger, having not expected his pleas to get him anywhere. "Release him. I shall take him to see Tasuki." Reluctantly the men released the stranger and he stood tall, brushing his clothes out, before looking curiously at Mitsukake.

"You're another warrior, ain't ya?" When Mitsukake nodded he grinned. "Nice t' meet ya. I'm Kouji." Kouji gave a slight bow, which Mitsukake returned, before fixing determined eyes on him again. "Now, take me to Genrou."

**_Well, quite a long chapter this time, ne? Anyone guess it would be Kouji? So, what's going to happen when he sees 'Genrou'?  
I'd like your thoughts on this. Does seeing a random Japanese word in a story affect how you view it or enjoy it? Does it add to or take away from the story?  
Personally I use them when it seems appropriate, such as when there's no strong enough English translation_**


	4. Meeting

Meeting

**I am so sorry guys. Real life just went absolutely nuts! Well it's almost Christmas now and I finally got some time to get this chapter done. This is your Christmas present guys, so I hope you enjoy it. Happy Holidays, minna!**

Disclaimer: It's 10:38, I'm exhausted, I have a cold, and I'm dizzy. Go refer to the other chapters because I'm too tired to think straight right now.

**Warnings: Kouji's language, mention of mature themes.**

"Tasuki then!" Mitsukake felt a shiver of foreboding run through him as he realized this man was speaking about Tasuki. "Suzaku no Shichiseishi Tasuki! I have to see him! I know somethin' bad's happened!"  
"Release this man." The guard stared at Mitsukake in shock, as did the stranger, having not expected his pleas to get him anywhere. "Release him. I shall take him to see Tasuki." Reluctantly the men released the stranger and he stood tall, brushing his clothes out, before looking curiously at Mitsukake.  
"You're another warrior, ain't ya?" When Mitsukake nodded he grinned. "Nice t' meet ya. I'm Kouji." Kouji gave a slight bow, which Mitsukake returned, before fixing determined eyes on him again. "Now, take me to Genrou."**

* * *

**

After ordering Kouji's horse to be stabled and fed, as the poor animal was on the verge of collapse, Mitsukake led Kouji back through the palace. At any other time Kouji would have been looking around in wonder at the splendour of the palace, but his attention was held by Mitsukake's recount of Tasuki's injuries. Mitsukake fell silent after he had quickly and bluntly explained the injuries caused by Nakago. Kouji allowed himself a brief glance around. _I'm in th' palace, an' yet I can't enjoy it. That's irony for ya._

He soon became confused with the winding corridors and kept his attention on Mitsukake so that he would not be left behind. Several palace functionaries glanced at him curiously as they passed and Kouji self-consciously tried to smooth his hair and clothes, the fight with the guards having added to the bedraggled appearance already caused by his ferocious ride through the country. _I'll find out why I was drawn here an' then get out, I can't leave th' bandits for long. Besides, nothin' can keep that thick-headed brat down. _Kouji had felt uneasy since the beginning of the journey and the feeling of being out of place was not helping him settle. _Calm down ya idiot. You're gonna be no help t' Genrou in this state._

"Seeing him like this, it won't be easy." Mitsukake's words broke the silence between them abruptly, causing Kouji to falter for a moment. The seishi had slowed slightly, giving Kouji the impression they were nearing Genrou's rooms. He obviously wanted to be sure Kouji was ready to face what lay ahead. _Makes sense, him bein' a doctor an' all._  
"I know." Kouji's short answer told Mitsukake that he had his emotions under control, though he was incredibly angry. He seemed to hesitate for a moment as if considering whether to speak or not. Mitsukake was tempted to stop until Kouji had talked over any fears he may have had, but knew that this young man had a temper just as volatile as Tasuki's and was likely to explode at him if he slowed any further. Kouji sighed deeply a few moments later, a visible release of tension, as he turned back to Mitsukake.

"Should I be here?" Before Mitsukake could respond to Kouji's question, Kouji rushed on; speaking quickly as if afraid he would loose his nerve if he didn't say it all at once. Mitsukake formed the impression that Kouji was not used to being unsure of anything; that he was usually in command and revelled in that position.  
"I'm not even sure how I knew he was in danger. I mean, I don't have a special seishi bond or anything like that. I'd just been feeling real uneasy an' anxious for about a day then, yesterday morning, I felt this sudden shock of pain run through me. It felt as though I was drowning in it an' I'd never escape. Somehow I just knew it was Genrou an' I knew I had to get to him. I handed the stronghold over t' Hitsuro, grabbed a horse an' got down here as fast as I could." Kouji broke off into a reflective silence that Mitsukake was reluctant to break. He was clearly confused and the healer had no clear answers for him.

"Kouji, we cannot understand everything in this world. Fate, Gods, whatever you believe in, sometimes you just have to trust that something wiser than you is guiding what you do. These guiding forces know what they are doing and, though they may work in mysterious ways, they always know what's best for us." Kouji nodded silently still thinking; though it was clear Mitsukake's words had helped him. Mitsukake himself was not sure of what he had said; he was not usually a man to babble yet he could up with no other words to describe his speech to Kouji. It seemed to have eased Kouji a little and Mitsukake was content to continue guiding him to Tasuki.

When Kouji spoke next he was even more hesitant and spoke quietly, as if he doubted his own words.  
"For some reason I felt a pull towards Kutou at first. But I followed an instinct an' set out for th' palace. Not long after I set off the feeling changed an' I was glad I'd started for th' palace 'cause that's where this new feeling was leadin' me. Weird, huh?" Kouji gave an unsteady laugh, shrugging his shoulders and asking Mitsukake silently for guidance.  
"At the time you set out Tasuki was in Kutou, but Chichiri brought him back here soon afterwards." Kouji nodded at Mitsukake's statement. _Chichiri? Must be another seishi. _Kouji's curious train of thought was pushed aside as feelings of rage returned with imagined images of Tasuki trapped in a dark dungeon while a sadistic general tortured him.  
"Ya said you were a healer, right?" Mitsukake nodded silently and Kouji continued. "But ya said you couldn't heal Genrou 'cause of what th' bastard did to him? Somethin' to do with his chi?" Mitsukake nodded again. Kouji clenched his fists tightly at his sides and forced himself not to curse at the gentle man leading him.

"I'd sure like t' get my hands on this 'Nakago'." He declared, his voice holding a deadly calm.  
"We all would." Mitsukake agreed quietly as he stopped outside Tasuki's room. "This is his room. Are you sure you want to go in?" Kouji appeared suddenly scared and laughed nervously.  
"Heh, didn't come all the way here not t' go in. But Genrou'll be mad at ya for leaving th' bandits. If he's in as bad a shape as Mits' here says he won't have the energy t' argue, we're goin' in!" Kouji nodded, seemingly satisfied at the outcome of the argument with himself, and turned back to Mitsukake.

Mitsukake had watched the curious exchange with no outward show of emotion other than a slightly raised eyebrow. Kouji gestured to the door and Mitsukake shook his head wonderingly before knocking.

Hotohori broke off mid-sentence as they heard the knock on the door.  
"It's Mitsukake. Someone named Kouji is here to see Tasuki." Chichiri frowned as he noticed Hotohori pale slightly. _Where does he know a 'Kouji' from? And how does Tasuki know him?_  
"Um... Come in, no da." Mitsukake entered first, the blue haired youth following, and the occupants stared at each other for a few seconds.  
"Hey! Hotohori! How ya been?" Kouji called out enthusiastically and walked over to clap Hotohori on the back, deliberately avoiding looking at the bed. Chichiri smiled as he looked at Kouji, noticing the similarities the young man bore to himself. Hotohori spluttered a little at the robust treatment, but sobered when he saw the repressed grief in Kouji's eyes and understood why Kouji needed a diversion.  
"Well, thank you Kouji. And the Reikaku bandits?" Hotohori's answer surprised Chichiri but Kouji rushed on before he had the chance to say anything.  
"They're great!" Kouji exclaimed with forced cheerfulness at the same time as Mitsukake asked:  
"You know each other?" Hotohori glanced over at Mitsukake and laughed softly.  
"We met when we found Tasuki. Now, there is an experience I will never forget." Chichiri and Mitsukake looked questioningly at Hotohori, but before he could reply Kouji whimpered softly. He had looked towards the bed and seen Tasuki.

He stood in the sudden silence, staring down at his friend.  
"Genrou, what've they done to you?" He whispered hoarsely, fighting back his tears. The room seemed empty but for him and the sleeping figure on the bed. Though the blanket covered some of the worst injuries, Kouji could still see the many bandages and bruises and imagine the rest. Mitsukake had explained the injuries but somehow it hadn't seemed real until he had seen them. Hotohori rose and placed a gentle hand on Kouji's shoulder.

"It'll be ok, Kouji." Kouji's head snapped up and he glared at Hotohori, clenching his fists.  
"I…it'll be ok?!" He roared and swung his left hand up, punching Hotohori across the jaw. He staggered back and fell onto the chair in shock. "Genrou's lyin' there beaten half to death an' all you can say is 'it'll be ok'?!" Kouji yelled at the stunned man. He turned back to see both Chichiri and Mitsukake staring at him in horror.  
"What?!" He demanded.  
"Um…You just hit the emperor, no da." Kouji stared at Chichiri for a few moments, amazed that he could even think of trying to joke like that.  
"This isn't the time to be making jokes! It's not even fuckin' funny."  
"He isn't joking." Mitsukake said quietly. "Hotohori-sama is the emperor of Konan." No one could argue with that tone. Kouji slowly turned back to look at Hotohori who had slumped in his chair, holding his hand to his face in shock. Mitsukake was far too serious for this to be a joke, unless he was an amazing actor. Looking closely, Kouji could see that Hotohori looked incredibly shocked to have been hit like that and began believing what he had been told.  
"Yer... Yer the emperor?!" Kouji almost seemed to squeak as he hurriedly dropped into a low bow. "Forgive me, heika-sama!"  
"Not again, no da." Chichiri groaned. Hotohori looked over at him and winked, recognizing an opportunity to distract Kouji a little, before turning back to the young man bowed at his feet. _Mitsukake told me that if Tasuki made it through the night he would be fine. _Hotohori thought. _Kouji is far too worked up to see that right now though._

"It is quiet all right Kouji. While we are not used to being struck, we will forgive you. This time." Hotohori spoke slowly using the voice he used for imperial gatherings and announcements. Kouji dared to look up slowly and caught the mirth Hotohori was failing to suppress.  
"You! Ah, I always knew ya were too imperial to be anyone common." Hotohori smiled at the compliment and Kouji rose. "But I bet Genrou was shocked when he found out, 'specially with all th' stuff we did." He gave Hotohori a sidelong glance. "You're not mad about that, are ya?" Hotohori laughed quietly while Chichiri and Mitsukake exchanged confused glances.  
"No, no. You had no way of knowing who I was. At that time I was travelling as an ordinary man and expected to be treated as such." The slight stress on the word man made Kouji laugh loudly, if unsteadily. Chichiri silently vowed to get the story out of Tasuki later.

Kouji turned back to the bed and, avoiding glancing at Tasuki, looked up questioningly at Chichiri.  
"So, who're you an' why d'ya talk strangely?" Chichiri was a little surprised that Kouji had caught his speech pattern with everything that had been going on. _He's very astute, probably comes with living with a group of bandits. Then again Tasuki is sometimes very dense when dealing with delicate situations so maybe it's just the way Kouji is._  
"I'm Suzaku no Shichiseishi Chichiri, no da. And I talk like this because I want to, na no da." Kouji was a little taken aback with the high-pitched, cheerful reply.

He noticed for the first time how Chichiri was sitting and laughed. Looking pointedly first at Tasuki then at Chichiri, he smirked at the seishi. Tasuki lay slumped against Chichiri in his sleep, head against his shoulder, and Chichiri had both arms encircled around Tasuki's waist to hold him gently in place. Chichiri caught Kouji's glance and blushed violently.  
"Daa! I took care of him last night, no da. He had a fever." Chichiri protested loudly. Hotohori bit his lip in an effort not to laugh at Kouji's teasing. Kouji's expression remained cheerful but a glimmer of worry entered his eye.  
"Is he alright?" Chichiri began to reply but looked back at Mitsukake, who rose and examined Tasuki quickly.  
"He is for the moment. The fever has broken and his wounds seem to have stopped bleeding. I will perform a more in-depth examination later on." Kouji sank slowly down onto the bed as the severity of Tasuki's condition struck him.

"Why would anyone do this?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Chichiri laid his hand on Kouji's forearm and Kouji looked up at him.  
"Because he is a seishi and some will do anything to stop us from summoning Suzaku. It is not fair and it is not right, but we must deal with the repercussions." He replied quietly, using his more serious voice but keeping his tone as gentle as he could. Kouji desperately tried to blink back his tears, keeping his head bowed so the others would not be able to see. Chichiri glanced sympathetically at him and looked back at the other two, who understood his meaning immediately.  
"I must go and begin my duties." Hotohori rose and gently gripped Kouji's shoulder. "He'll pull through Kouji." Kouji simply nodded, not wanting to trust his voice. Mitsukake also rose and held the door open as Hotohori left.  
"I still have to replace my herbs. I will see the three of you later." Chichiri nodded at him as he left, before returning his attention to Kouji.

"How long have you known Tasuki?" He asked when he saw that Kouji had himself under control again. _Sometimes you just need to cry, but I feel that Kouji can't allow himself to break down in front of someone he barely knows. The best thing to do for him right now is to distract him. _Chichiri resolved.  
"Two years now. He joined the bandits back when he was just a kid at fifteen. I knew him as Genrou back then." Kouji looked back up at Chichiri, anger in his gaze again. "I know it's not your fault Chichiri, but he never wanted to be Tasuki! He jus' wanted to be Genrou an' run the bandits like Hakurou wanted! But...Hakurou wanted him t' be Tasuki too. An' Reirei… Poor kid, he was always tryin' to live up to his name and to others' expectations." Kouji sighed again as he finished.

Chichiri realized how little he knew of Tasuki's life before he became a seishi. _He was always talking about going back and becoming the leader. He was torn between staying and coming here. I should have known that wouldn't be his only influence or driving force. I'm going to need Kouji's help._  
"Sometimes, we all have to do things we don't want to, no da. And sometimes we have things placed upon us which we can do nothing about but bear as bravely as we can." Chichiri hesitated but knew he would have to carry on, he knew little of Tasuki's past but he knew instinctively that Tasuki would want Kouji to know.

"Kouji, you seem to be the only person I know right now who knows Tasuki well. I don't know if he'd want me to tell you this but..." Kouji looked up with fear in his eyes as Chichiri trailed off.  
"Tell me what? Chichiri, Genrou always tells me everythin'!" There was silence as Chichiri considered his next words and sighed, knowing that however he phrased them they would be hard to accept.  
"Kouji. The wounds Nakago inflicted were not purely physical. He raped Tasuki."

Kouji slowly paled as Chichiri's words sunk in. He stood slowly and walked to the nearest wall. He leant his head against it and tried to get himself under control. In rage, he pulled back his hand and slammed his fist into the wall and stood there, breathing heavily, unable to stop the few traitorous tears that ran down his face. Chichiri began to feel uncomfortable in the silence as Kouji tried to choke back his tears.

"Kouji?" Kouji looked up at him and Chichiri could see the frustration and anger deep in Kouji's eyes. Before his anger had been directed at Nakago, but now, _he looks angrier with himself. _Chichiri could instantly recognize self-hate, having spent so many years within its grip. He had known Kouji would be angry but had not expected this reaction.  
"Genrou... Genrou was... Fuck! No, I don't think he can take this again, it almost destroyed him the first time!" Chichiri felt terrified that he already knew what Kouji was talking about, but he had to ask for confirmation. His frozen lips wouldn't obey him for a moment; his mind almost deciding it was better not to know. It took all of Chichiri's self control to ask the question running through his mind.  
"What are you saying, Kouji?"  
"I'm sayin'... Genrou was raped at fifteen Chichiri! I only barely got him through it then. Now that it's happened again, I don't know whether he'll ever get over it.

Although Chichiri had already suspected what Kouji would say, his words still shocked him into silence. _Another thing I didn't know, another thing to overcome. He got through it last time and it made him stronger, but how long did it take? _Chichiri had dealt with rape victims before and had hoped to use that knowledge to help Tasuki, but he had never met anyone who had been raped twice. _What must he have been going through while Nakago hurt him like that? Did he relive the last time and have to deal with the memories as well as the present? How did he stay sane? _Both Chichiri and Kouji turned to look at Tasuki again; Chichiri wondered that he hadn't woken with everything that had gone on. _He must really be tired, or I hope so. _There was the possibility Tasuki's mind had simply decided there was too much to deal with and shut down. Chichiri didn't dare wake him up in case it was the opposite, wanting to give Tasuki as much time as possible before he had to deal with his memories.

Chichiri absently brushed Tasuki's fringe away from his eyes and looked up to catch a calculating glance from Kouji.  
"What?" He asked, confused and wondering at Kouji's gaze. Kouji shook his head dismissively.  
"Never mind. Has he woken up since ya got him back?" Chichiri quickly realized what Kouji was asking.  
"Yes, but because of the fever he hasn't yet remembered all of what happened. I'm still not sure if he will remember fully when he wakes up."  
"But he will eventually?" Kouji asked grimly. Chichiri sighed and nodded. "Alright, then we'll both have t' make sure he makes it through. I'm not loosin' him to anything." The determination in Kouji's voice showed Chichiri that the two were fierce friends, Kouji sounded like he would do anything for Tasuki.  
"Both of us?"  
"Yeah, you care about him. I can see it." Kouji replied softly as he seated himself on the bed at the opposite end to Chichiri. Chichiri flushed again slightly and looked away from Kouji.

"We've all formed a strong bond as seishi, even in the little time we've been together." Kouji laughed bitterly, surprising Chichiri. _I suppose... With everything that's happened he has a right to strange behaviour. _

Kouji glanced again at Tasuki and sighed.  
"Chichiri, do ya mind if I come an' sit next to you?"  
"Not at all, no da." The cheerful speech came easily, without conscious thought, as it always did when Chichiri was uncomfortable.

Kouji sat down as carefully as Nuriko had and watched Tasuki sleep with sad eyes. A single tear fell from Kouji's eye and he wiped it away quickly. Chichiri looked over to him with concern, wanting to comfort him but not knowing how.  
"I promised him." Kouji quiet voice surprised Chichiri. "Damn it, I promised him I wouldn't let it happen again." The guilt in Kouji's eyes showed Chichiri his true feelings over Tasuki's injuries; he felt much the same way that Nuriko had.  
"This wasn't your fault Kouji. You had no way of knowing it would happen." Chichiri's reassuring words did nothing to sooth Kouji.  
"I knew enough to sense it when it was happenin' an' come! So why the hell wasn't I able to sense he was in trouble before it was too late?" _So that's why he appeared. _Chichiri took a chance and gently put his arm around Kouji's shoulders. The younger man didn't react either way so Chichiri kept it there, hoping somehow Kouji would gain comfort from his presence.

"We all ask ourselves that at some point in our lives. I never found an answer to it and I don't know if you will." Chichiri was looking at Tasuki but not seeing him, lost in memory as he tried to say the right things to sooth Kouji.  
"A friend once told me that we should live for the present and the future, not looking back and regretting the past. I have tried to live by her words and know just how hard that is." Kouji had looked up curiously when Chichiri identified the friend as female, but he was too caught up in his memory to notice.  
"Human nature makes us go back over the things we've done, wishing we could change them somehow. Wishing isn't going to help Tasuki heal." Chichiri paused and saw Kouji nod slightly.  
"Maybe we think about the past to avoid hard situations in the future. No matter how bad past situations make you feel it seems easier to relive them than continue moving forward. To help Tasuki we'll have to put our mistakes behind us and concentrate on his future."

Kouji laughed suddenly and Chichiri pulled back slightly, brought out of his revere, to look him in the face.  
"You say all that, an' it's true, but ain't we gonna have to get Genrou to relive his memories to get him to heal?" Chichiri laughed softly, knowing Kouji had found the flaw in his logic.  
"I suppose I'll have to say that sometimes reliving the past is necessary to be able to move on. But dwelling too much on the past can hurt you as much as trying to repress those memories. We learn from the past and we move on, or we try to."  
"What happens if you repeat your mistakes? I swore I'd never let Genrou get into a situation that could lead to him being hurt again. But then you guys came along an' I knew he was gonna have to go an' I couldn't follow him. I didn't want him to go anymore than he wanted to, but it was his duty and Genrou's never been the kinda guy who'd ignore his duties." Chichiri knew why Kouji was blaming himself and didn't know what to do. _If I can't ease my own heart how can I ease his? Kouran, please help me. _He thought back over the hopeless cases he had helped before. _I can't take my own advice, but I know what to do. Even if it makes no sense to me, maybe it will to him. After all everyone is different. _

"That was Tasuki's choice and you couldn't have stopped it. Caring for someone sometimes means letting them make their own choices and mistakes. We can't watch over them all the time and they have to live on their own eventually."  
"How old are you Chichiri?" Kouji's question took Chichiri by surprise after the moment of silence.  
"Why do you want to know, Kouji?"  
"You just seem to have a lot of wisdom, yet ya ain't that much older than me. Are ya?"  
"I'm 24, no da. I guess I've lived through things others haven't."  
"Hmph, five years. A little more than I would've thought." That made Kouji 19, two years older than Tasuki. Chichiri guessed that Kouji had looked after Tasuki when he had first entered the bandits and that affection for him had grown as Tasuki proved himself as confident and strong. No matter how much Tasuki grew or improved, Chichiri could tell Kouji would always watch him and guide him.

A soft knock at the door made both of them jump slightly. Kouji went to pull away and Chichiri sadly allowed his arm to slip away. To his surprise Kouji didn't move away from his seat on the bed and Chichiri smiled a little as he called for the person outside to come in. Mitsukake entered, carrying his bag of medical supplies and Chichiri blinked in surprise. _We were talking that long?_  
"I am going to examine him now and check his bandages." Mitsukake explained for Kouji's sake. Chichiri nodded and Kouji stood to allow Mitsukake access to Tasuki. He leant over and laid his left hand over Tasuki's heart. Kouji cast a curious glance over to Chichiri who replied softly.  
"It is his seishi power." Slightly awed, Kouji backed away a little to watch. Mitsukake's eyes closed and a faint glow spread out from under his hand. Kouji and Chichiri both waited anxiously for Mitsukake's verdict on Tasuki's condition.

After what seemed an age, Mitsukake's eyes finally opened and he straightened. Kouji went to his side and noticed Mitsukake was trembling slightly.  
"Ya alright?" He asked quietly. Mitsukake nodded and sat down slowly on the bed.  
"I'm fine, using my power tires me is all."  
"How is he, no da?" Mitsukake frowned slightly and Chichiri and Kouji cast fearful glances at him. Noticing the worried gaze he was attracting, Mitsukake looked up quickly.  
"He is much better than I expected him to be." He replied quietly, still looking troubled.  
"But, that's good news! Right?" Kouji could not understand what was wrong.  
"It should be, but it means something must have interfered with him."

Chichiri suddenly looked away from the other two, hiding the blush that threatened to show. Mitsukake had thought Chichiri must have had something to do with it, and this confirmed his feelings.  
"Chichiri, what happened last night?" Kouji had by now picked up the suspicions of Mitsukake and was looking curiously at Chichiri. He knew this man had some form of powers as he had rescued Tasuki, but he still didn't know the full extent to which these powers ran.

Chichiri sighed and turned back to face Mitsukake.  
"His fever was running dangerously high. Mitsukake, did you know that this technique lowers the body's immunity against infection and any fever sustained can easily become fatal?" Mitsukake paled slightly and shook his head.  
"I did not. My teacher did not know much about this technique, only that it existed." Chichiri gazed sadly at Tasuki and ran a hand over some of the bandages covering his chest.  
"Then I'm glad I did what I did. I could feel him dying Mitsukake. I didn't know what to do, only that I couldn't let him slip away. No matter how much he begged for it." Kouji was shocked by this new revelation. _Genrou, beggin' for death? But he wouldn't…_Kouji reconsidered and thought seriously about the injuries Tasuki had._ Held in the grip of a fever like that an' with such bad wounds I guess I don't blame him for it._

Fear curled around Chichiri's heart once more and he asked shakily.  
"What is it?"  
"Has he woken up today?" Mitsukake's brief question was not helping Chichiri's mood.  
"No, why?"  
"I think with the amount of chi you gave him he will sleep for a while. Do not be alarmed, this is a healing sleep and he will be better for it when he wakes up." Chichiri sighed in relief and shot Mitsukake a glare for making him think it was something worse.  
"How long will he sleep?" Kouji asked.  
"For the rest of today at least, and probably tonight as well." Kouji grinned at Mitsukake's answer and turned back to Chichiri.  
"Well then, I guess that'll give us two some time to get t' know each other." He said with a smirk as Chichiri looked helplessly back at Mitsukake.

**Heh, well I like the scene with Kouji and Hotohori... Anyway, there was a lot of Chichiri and Kouji talking in this chapter and I've gone and added to poor Tasuki's plight. Sorry Tasuki but that's the way the story has to go -Sweat-  
There's gonna have to be some more Kouji and Chichiri talking next chapter as the two need to know each other to be able to trust each other and help Tasuki. Yes that does mean both of them revealing some things (no hentai thoughts please -glares at Heika-chan and Gen-chan-) Hehe, poor Chichiri stuck alone with Kouji for an entire day...**


	5. Gettin' t' know each other

Gettin' t' know each other

**So I procrastinated from studying for biology... Are ya complaining?**

**Chapter warnings: Language, spoilers for Chichiri's past, mentions of mature themes.**

**Important edit: 24/03/08: If you've read this chapter before now, you'll need to re-read the last bit. You see, I was re-reading this chapter before I started the next and found out I'd left something really important out -.- So I added in a bit just before the last three paragraphs. Gomen, I'm so scatterbrained -.-**

"That may be best." Chichiri almost glared again at Mitsukake for agreeing with Kouji. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Kouji, the young man had almost the same endearing attitude as Tasuki, but he didn't want to be away from Tasuki for long and felt sure Mitsukake would suggest this. Kouji's suggestion of 'getting t' know each other' made Chichiri feel uneasy as well. He felt sure that Kouji, while he wouldn't force him to answer questions he didn't want too, would want answers Chichiri felt he couldn't give. Kouji noticed Chichiri's hesitation and turned back to him with pleading eyes.

"Aw, please Chiri? I'm sure if we know each other better we can help Genrou more." Chichiri sighed, Kouji had him and he knew it. _Well, it does make sense. _He reluctantly admitted to himself.  
"Okay, no da." He agreed, already rebuilding the walls and slipping back into his public act.  
"I think you should take Kouji on a tour of the palace Chichiri. I will watch Tasuki." Chichiri nodded at Mitsukake's expected statement and carefully slipped out from beneath Tasuki, laying him down on the bed as he stood. True to Mitsukake's word, Tasuki remained asleep. Chichiri stretched and turned to Kouji.  
"Well, shall we go Kouji, no da?"

"Where are we goin' first, Chichiri?" Kouji asked curiously as they walked along the corridor.  
"Well, if you don't mind I'd like to change my clothes first, no da." Chichiri said ruefully.  
"Sure." Kouji agreed and Chichiri led him to his room, which wasn't that far from Tasuki's as all the seishi's rooms were fairly close together. Chichiri paused outside his door.  
"This is my room, I'll be a few minutes, no da."  
"Take your time." Kouji smiled back as Chichiri went into his room before leaning against one of the walls of the corridor.

Chichiri sighed as he closed the door, alone for the first time in days. He crossed quickly to the small alcove where he stored his clothes. The room seemed far too silent, even with the chirping of birds from the open window. It took him a few moments to realise what was missing. Chichiri stopped dead for a moment when hit him, it was the slow sound of Tasuki's breathing that had been the background noise for the past few days that he missed so sorely. He shook his head and changed quickly, not wanting to keep Kouji waiting. Chichiri, dressed comfortably, began to make his way out of the room when the bed caught his eye and stopped him. His mask lay on the bed where he had left it and he considered it for a few moments.

_He's already seen me without it. But I've seen him looking at the scar._

_Wearing the mask wont get rid of his questions._

_No, but it might stop him from thinking about them._

No matter how he rationalised it, deep down he knew the real reason he wanted the mask was because it gave him more confidence. He was unsure he could face the day with Kouji without the physical barrier to the world he was so used to. With a sigh, he picked up the mask and sealed it to his face in the easy gesture he was so accustomed to using. False smile in place, he turned back to the door.

Kouji crossed his arms against his chest, shrugging his shoulders uncomfortably in the coat he didn't often wear. _At least Hitsuro had the sense t' make me put it on before I ran off down here_. He thought with a slight chuckle.  
"Umm, hello?" Kouji jumped and spun around, cursing slightly out of habit before he could stop himself.  
"Excuse me?" He almost cursed again when he saw it was a woman who had surprised him at her silent approach. Kouji bowed quickly to hide his flaming face and muttered an apology.  
"Ah, I'm sorry miss." There was a fluttering laugh.  
"It's been a while since someone last mistook me for a woman." Kouji straightened up quickly in surprise, having seen only the face of the stranger before, and now took in the masculine hairstyle and clothes the person was wearing. The two stared at each other for a moment before both pointing and exclaiming at the same time:  
"You!" Kouji laughed and backed away a little.  
"What're you doin' sneakin' around like that?" He asked with a laugh  
"What are you doing in the palace at all?" Nuriko returned with a grin.  
"Just lookin' out for my pal, Genrou."

Nuriko's smile faded quickly and he hung his head.  
"Oh, so you heard about that?" Kouji was surprised and confused at his behaviour but shook it off.  
"More like, sensed it."  
"Kouji-san, didn't you hear the full story?"  
"And didn't **you **hear me telling' you t' knock it off with the damned honorific's? Ya know I don't go in for those much, an' we're friends, right?"  
"Maybe not, after you've heard everything." Nuriko replied quietly and turned to leave. Kouji darted around him and stopped him.  
"No, ya can't say somethin' like that an' then just leave without explainin' it. Besides I heard what happened to Genrou. He got kidnapped by some bastard called Nakago, it had nothing to do with you."  
"Didn't they tell you why he was kidnapped?" Nuriko asked, his voice rising slightly with desperation.  
"Come to think of it, no." Kouji replied thoughtfully. Nuriko sighed, trying to blink his eyes clear.  
"Figured they wouldn't. Everyone keeps telling me over and over again that it's not my fault, but how can it not be?" He muttered bitterly before turning away. "I can't do this." Before Kouji could do anything, Nuriko had begun to run away from him.

The seishi had barely gone three steps before he ran into Chichiri. He had opened the door quietly while the other two were talking and neither had noticed him. Now he took Nuriko into arms and held him as the younger man cried against him for the second time that day.  
"I thought we'd settled this." He murmured quietly, looking back to Kouji in apology. Kouji stepped back in surprise from the mask's unnatural grin.  
"Wh… What?" He asked as he stared. The mask frowned, but looked down at an insistent tugging.

"Please, take the mask off Chichiri." Nuriko whispered. Chichiri sighed but did as he was asked. Kouji blinked at him for a moment.  
"A mask?" He asked. Chichiri gave him an apologetic glance and mouthed 'later'. Kouji leant again against the wall, trying to ignore the scene before him as Chichiri tried to calm Nuriko down.  
"Nuriko, we talked this through." He said soothingly. Nuriko shook his head.  
"You don't get it Chichiri. It doesn't matter what you said, in my heart I still feel guilty." Chichiri sighed and held him tightly, trying to get him calm enough to think. Kouji watched from hooded eyes, guessing most of what was happening.

Kouji moved away from the wall and came to stand beside Chichiri.  
"You know him better than I do, but will you let me try somethin'?" Kouji asked quietly, low enough that Nuriko wouldn't be able to hear him clearly. Chichiri evaluated him quickly, knowing that this man would not intentionally hurt Nuriko.  
"At this point, I think I'd try almost anything." He replied, just as quietly. Kouji nodded, glad that Chichiri could put his trust in him, and gently shook Nuriko's shoulder.

"Nuriko? C'mon, talk to me." Nuriko shook his head, refusing to look at him.  
"Chichiri, let go of him." Chichiri looked at him questioningly and Kouji gave him a reassuring nod. Reluctantly, Chichiri released Nuriko from his grip. Nuriko stood where he had been, body tense and tears slipping unchecked down his cheeks. Kouji turned him gently to face him, but Nuriko still did not open his eyes. Chichiri backed away a little and Kouji smiled gratefully at him.  
"We can stay here all day, ya know." Nuriko shook his head slightly in response to Kouji. "Look, just tell me what's up. I know I could hear it from Chichiri, but I wanna hear it from you. Tell me what's goin' on an' I'll decide for myself how to feel about it." Kouji's quiet words seemed to be getting through to Nuriko and he opened his eyes.  
"Damn myself through my own words?" He asked in a mocking tone. "I might as well do it is any other I suppose." Kouji simply nodded, but Chichiri broke in.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but wouldn't it be better to continue this in my room? No da?" Kouji nodded and Nuriko shrugged. The three of them entered the room, Chichiri closing the door behind them.

"Alright, tell me." Kouji and Nuriko sat together on the bed, while Chichiri had taken the seat by the window. He knew Nuriko was in a delicate state and might work himself up more with what Kouji was trying, but he was willing to try it once and he trusted in Kouji not to wound the battered man more than he already was. Nuriko took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. _I will not cry. And when he rejects me I will leave with the little dignity I have left. I will not cry.  
_"It is my fault Tasuki is as badly injured as he is, my fault we didn't get to him until two days after Nakago had taken him." Kouji opened his mouth as if to speak, but Nuriko shook his head. "Please, let me finish. Then you can talk all you like." Kouji nodded. Chichiri sighed and looked out of the window, knowing that this was going to be painful.

"Tasuki went out the night of his capture, drinking. When he hadn't returned in the morning, I convinced Chichiri that there was nothing wrong. Even though Chichiri was clearly agitated. 'He was probably sleeping in some alley and we wouldn't have a chance of finding him anyway. Better to wait for him to come back.' We waited the entire morning before we sent searchers, and I still wasn't worried." Nuriko kept his tone mainly neutral, though tones of disbelief crept in. "I just thought, 'Ah, it's Tasuki. He'll be just fine whatever's happened.' God, I was stupid. It got to that evening and I was feeling a little worried, but not enough to go to Chichiri. Instead, I brushed it off and went to sleep." Nuriko trailed off looking at his hands, finishing in a very quiet voice.  
"I thought he'd be just fine, but he's not. And there's a chance he wont be ever again."

Nuriko waited, tense and shaking, for Kouji to say something. Kouji leant back, considering what he'd heard.  
"And?" Nuriko hadn't been expecting that, but Chichiri allowed a small smile to cross his lips as his trust in Kouji was repaid.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Is that it then?" When Nuriko nodded, Kouji continued. "Idiot. Ya haven't done anythin' wrong. In fact, had it been me in your position… Well, I'd have done exactly th' same thing"

Nuriko stared at him in disbelief for several moments.  
"W.. What?" Kouji grinned down at the bed.  
"You heard me."  
"I… I did, but,"  
"But nothin'. Ya heard what I said an' I said what I meant." He leaned across and held Nuriko's protesting mouth shut, placing a finger across his lips.  
"I'm not sayin' ya shouldn't feel guilty at all. If you didn't ya wouldn't be human." Kouji moved closer and looked seriously at Nuriko.  
"You made a mistake, Nuriko an' now ya gotta live with the consequences. Stop feeling these worthless emotions. Self-hate, depression an' guilt ain't gonna fix the mistake. Accept that a bad thing happened an' move on from it."

Nuriko smiled then. It was a small smile, but it was there.  
"Thank you, Kouji."  
"Ah, come 'ere, ya great idiot." Kouji said with a laugh and hugged Nuriko. Nuriko sighed and leant against him.  
"Sometimes, you cry an' you fall apart a little. Then ya pick up the pieces an' ya move on." Kouji murmured into the mass of purple hair below his chin. Nuriko nodded and stayed still, not crying but still breathing heavily, as he dealt with his emotions. Chichiri's talk with him **had **helped, but they had both been suffering and somehow he could not calm his heart. Hearing Kouji brush off his mistake as if it were nothing cheered Nuriko immeasurably. Feeling lighter, Nuriko stood.  
"Then, I guess I'll go and get some breakfast."  
"We'll join you, no da!"

Both men jumped, having almost forgotten that Chichiri was there. Chichiri had spun around in his chair and was facing them now, grinning. Kouji laughed and stood.  
"Ah, in a minute. There's somethin' I wanna talk to Chichiri about first. Ok Nuriko?" Nuriko nodded and left the room. Chichiri's smile dimmed a little.  
"He doesn't know does he?" Chichiri didn't have to ask what Kouji meant.  
"No. Telling him what Nakago really did wouldn't have served any purpose and would have made him feel much worse. Nuriko has enough healing to do." Kouji nodded.  
"Your too wise for your own damn good."  
"You did more for Nuriko than I could have."  
""Nah, you helped him over the worst." The two men smiled at each other, before a slight growl from Chichiri's stomach broke the tension.  
"Daa, I'm turning into Miaka, no da." He muttered as Kouji laughed.  
"Didn't eat much yesterday, huh?"  
"No, I didn't."  
"Well, let's go eat then."  
"Sounds good to me. No da."

Chichiri was grabbed immediately by Miaka the moment he entered the room, the girl demanding to know how Tasuki was.  
"Wow, Miaka no da. You left your food, you really must be worried."  
"Don't joke with me like that Chichiri, how is he?" Chichiri had replaced his mask in the hallway, earning curious glances from Kouji. After a few moments Kouji had shrugged, seeming to figure out why he was wearing it, though Chichiri was sure he would be questioned as soon as they were alone again.  
"Sorry Miaka, no da. He's just fine. Mitsukake's watching him. Which reminds me!" He turned to one of the serving women. "Would you mind taking some food to Tasuki's room, no da?" The woman blushed and gazed at the floor, bowing as she replied.  
"Of course Chichiri-sama. It would be my pleasure."

Chichiri sighed after the woman had left.  
"I wish they wouldn't be so formal, no da." He complained. He suddenly realised it was too quiet in the room. "What's wrong?" It was Chiriko who answered his question.  
"Who is you're friend, Chichiri-san?" Miaka looked around wildly, having not noticed anyone else.  
"So I'm finally noticed, eh?" Kouji asked wryly. Miaka's eyes widened as she caught sight of him.  
"Kouji!" She shrieked and jumped at him. Kouji caught the excited girl with a laugh and allowed her to wind her arms around his neck.  
"How ya been, Miaka-chan?"

Chichiri turned back to the curious glances of Chiriko and Tamahome as Kouji and Miaka exchanged enthusiastic greetings. Nuriko was smiling into his cup and Hotohori was concealing his own joy at seeing Miaka so happy, not liking how sombre she had become.  
"He's a friend of Tasuki's. No da. He arrived earlier, na no da."

Chichiri told them as he moved to sit down, Miaka and Kouji following.  
"Nuriko and Hotohori-sama know him too. No da." He added, almost as an after thought.  
"Thank you, Chichiri." Hotohori replied and Nuriko snorted into his drink as Chiriko and Tamahome turned their curious glances to them.

"We met on Mt. Reikaku during our search for Tasuki." Hotohori began, glancing at Nuriko to try to make the other seishi hold his quiet giggles.  
"We helped Kouji and Tasuki to take back the bandit stronghold and I believe he had something to do with Tasuki joining us." Kouji nodded at Hotohori's statement. Chiriko seemed satisfied with the explanation, but Tamahome wasn't.  
"And?" He asked.  
"That is all, Tamahome." Tamahome glanced at him sceptically.  
"Then what about him?" He asked, pointing to Nuriko who was now desperately trying to stop laughing. Hotohori glared at both of them and Kouji laughed.  
"Ah, Hotohori-sama's just pissed 'cause the gang thought he an' Nuriko were women."

Nuriko collapsed after Kouji's statement, laughing at the affronted expression on Hotohori's face. _So **that's **it_. Chichiri thought.  
"Yeah, that an' the fact he had to act like a serving woman t' them." Kouji added flippantly as he helped himself to the breakfast foods, giving Hotohori a quick grin as he spluttered in indignation. That was it, Tamahome lost it at the thought of the emperor being forced to serve bandits. Faced with two of the seishi laughing at him and one whose expression he couldn't see but he was fairly sure was laughing, Miaka too busy eating to notice and Chiriko either not getting the joke or having more control over his emotions, Hotohori did the only thing he could think of to save face.

"At least we are beautiful enough to be taken for a woman, Tamahome." It didn't have the desired effect. Although Nuriko managed to stop most of his laughter out of respect for him and Chichiri put on a serious face with the mask, Tamahome only laughed harder. Hotohori sighed and settled back in his chair.  
"I hope you're happy now, Kouji."  
"I am. C'mon, lighten up a bit, **heika**." The stress on his name brought Hotohori out of his act a little and he managed to smile. Chichiri breathed a sigh of relief. _I wish Kouji would be more careful with his words._

Tamahome calmed himself down enough to enquire more fully about Tasuki's health and the others at the table, barring Kouji, listened intently for news of their fiery brother.  
"He is well. The fever has gone and he is simply sleeping now, no da. Mitsukake thinks he will sleep for the rest of the day so I am giving Kouji," Here the bandit gave a small wave to those around him and grinned. "A tour of the palace while we wait for him to wake up. No da"  
"So will Kouji-san be staying then?" Chiriko asked.  
"Ya bet I will!" Tamahome blinked at the outburst and sighed.  
"It'll be like having another Tasuki around." He groaned.

"I like 'em." Chichiri grinned at Kouji as they wandered the gardens. The seishi had split up after breakfast. Hotohori went to 'entertain his advisors' as Kouji put it. Tamahome to practise his fighting skills, with Miaka following not far behind. Chiriko had gone to the library to study and Nuriko had disappeared without a word. Their journey to Hokkan had been pushed back to accommodate Tasuki's injuries. None of them had liked it, but they all knew it had to be done. Though the mood brightened when Chichiri had pointed out that Nakago would also be out of action for a little while at least. When asked where he would like to go after breakfast, Kouji had elected to be shown around the palace gardens, which he had heard were not to be rivalled.

Unlike Tasuki, Kouji seemed at ease with the peaceful silence in the gardens and was content to simply wander in silence. They reached a pond almost large enough to be called a lake with a stone bench beside its tranquil waters. Kouji paused.  
"Why don't we take a rest for a while?" He suggested and Chichiri nodded. They sat quietly, both simply staring out over the lake. The waters sparkled a clear blue, sunlight seeming almost to dance over the top, and the musical sound of a small waterfall somewhere to the east filled their ears. Kouji sighed and relaxed against the bench, taking deep breaths of the fresh air.  
"It's beautiful here."  
"It is, no da."  
"Bet Genrou don't appreciate it much though."  
"No, he doesn't."

Kouji sat up straight and stared at Chichiri. Chichiri shifted uneasily under his intent gaze. Finally Kouji grinned slightly.  
"Genrou'd always break if I did that t' him." He muttered quietly, but hurried on before Chichiri could question him. "Alright, we've danced around the issue for long enough. What's with th' mask?" Chichiri had known this question was coming and still hadn't been able to prepare an answer.  
"You saw my scar. No da"  
"I did." Chichiri stared at him in surprise.  
"It doesn't bother you?"  
"Why would it? I know all about the weight of scars." Kouji murmured, brushing the thin scar that ran down his cheek lightly with one hand.  
"But… It…"  
"It's a bad wound, true, but it don't take away from the kinda person ya are, Chichiri." Kouji grinned. "Just 'cause you're scarred doesn't mean you're damaged, ya know." Chichiri couldn't help but return the smile.  
"Makes sense, I guess. No da." He admitted.  
"Of course it does! I said it after all." Chichiri gave him and amused look.  
"You really are like Tasuki, no da."  
"Yeah. We've kinda rubbed off on one another." Kouji's smile had softened and he was gazing out over the lake again so that he barely noticed Chichiri's quiet reply.  
"I can see that."

They were walking around the gardens again when Chichiri finally voiced a question he had been wondering about for a while.  
"Kouji… If you don't mind telling me… How did you get your scar, no da?" Kouji looked back at him in surprise, but relaxed quickly.  
"Heh, I was expectin' that. Well, Genrou'd gotten himself into some deep shit tryin' to fight someone who was more powerful than him. I got the scar bailin' him out. I've never regretted doin' it, but Genrou regretted it for me for quite a while. It took a lot t' convince him it weren't his fault." Chichiri nodded silently. Kouji's scar had never burdened him directly but it had caused a rift between him and a friend he cared deeply about.

_XXXXXXX_

"Tell me about Genrou." The two men had made their way inside once more and were seated comfortably in Chichiri's room. Chichiri had taken off his mask again at Kouji's urging not long after their conversation at the lake. Kouji looked at Chichiri curiously.  
"Don't ya mean Tasuki?"  
"No, I mean Genrou. Tell me what Tasuki was like before he became 'Tasuki' no da."  
"Well, I don't know that much about his childhood, but he joined the bandits at 15. Suzaku, but he was a brat back then."  
"That bad?"  
"Take Genrou now, make him weaker so he has something t' prove and take away what little tact he's managed to gather."  
"That bad." Kouji laughed at Chichiri's wince.  
"Yeah, but he got better. Back when he first joined he was an act first think later, sure fire, cocky idiot. But after a few months of hard work an' trainin', he began to show me there was something there worth conserving."

Kouji became lost in his memories and he shared a few with Chichiri.  
"Ah, there was the time he got stuck up in a tree."  
"A tree? No da?"  
"It was his first attempt at a stake out!" Kouji explained with a wave of his hand. Kouji was an expressive speaker, Chichiri had noticed. Whenever he wanted to emphasize a point or became emotional, he would gesture wildly with his hands. It made Chichiri smile to see someone so free.  
"Anyway, the idiot tried t' get up too high an' nearly fell out an' broke his damn neck. After that he clung to the trunk an' refused t' get down. Had to get Hitsuro to help drag his cowardly ass down in the end." Chichiri laughed, imagining the scene.

"The first time he tried t' hold anyone up was priceless. The kid stepped out with a sword and this smug grin on his face an' pointed it at six burly guards. I told him t' wait for the rest of our team to arrive, but the idiot wouldn't listen." Chichiri shook his head, chuckling softly.  
"What happened, no da?"  
"The lead guard knocked him out with one blow t' the head. Luckily the rest of us got there soon after so he wasn't hurt any worse'n that. Took him an hour t' wake up an' he sulked for the rest of the day. 'Course, the teasin' might not have helped his mood much." Kouji shared a knowing smile with Chichiri.

"But I'll never forget the day we met one of his sisters in the village about six months after he joined."  
"Sisters, no da?" Kouji gave him a surprised look.  
"He really hasn't told ya much about himself. Close mouthed idiot. Well, Genrou's got five older sisters.  
"Five?"  
"Yup. And boy does he hate that. He's the youngest of 'em so he got picked on a hell've a lot. An' made t' do all the chores." Kouji smirked at Chichiri, who found himself grinning back again.  
"That's why he hates women. That an' his mom used t' attack him with her giant breasts."  
"Da?!"  
"Ah, don't worry. She just liked huggin' him, but never quite realised she cut off his air when she did." Kouji chuckled as Chichiri relaxed again. "That's why he doesn't like milk much either." He confided. "His dad wasn't too important in the house, bein' outnumbered like that, so eventually Genrou got sick of it an' ran off. Kinda glad he did actually." Kouji paused for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Anyway. We were just gettin' some supplies an' such, when Genrou suddenly stops dead an' tries to hide behind me." There was suppressed mirth in Kouji's voice now. "I ask him what's wrong, but before I can answer there's this shriek, 'Shun'uuuuu!', an' this woman who was about my age came runnin' at us. I didn't know what t' think till she ducked behind me an' whacked Genrou. Turns out she was his sister, an' she starts taking him t' task for running off an' saying how she should drag his sorry ass home, all the while whacking him. About this point, I decided t' step in an' introduce myself. She was quite nice to me actually. I told her that I was afraid she couldn't have him as 'that sorry ass is mine for at least another year'. After I explained the situation to her she agreed t' let Genrou stay with us, on the condition Genrou visited once every few months." Chichiri was laughing now as he imagined the scene.  
"Those visits were always so much fun. Genrou had to bring along his 'Aniki' t' protect him from all the 'big bad women'." Kouji was laughing too by now.

The two eventually calmed down and Chichiri turned to look out the window.  
"Da! It's time for the midday meal, no da!"  
"What, already? Wow, that mornin' went fast."  
"Time flies when you're having fun, no da."  
"Looks like it. We joinin' th' rest of 'em again?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright." The two men, now firm friends made their way make to the central dining room, ready to enjoy another meal in the company of their companions_._

"Hey, Chichiri, Kouji! Had a good day?" Tamahome's enthusiastic greeting was returned by Kouji and Chichiri as they sat down. Chichiri's mask was back in place, though Kouji didn't agree with it he understood that Chichiri had a reason for wearing it in public that he didn't know.  
"Sure we did, no da. Kouji's stories are very entertaining, na no da." Kouji grinned and waved at Hotohori as he sat down.  
"You forgiven me yet, Hotohori-sama?" Hotohori could help but smile back.  
"As long as those stories you've been telling don't involve me, then yes." Kouji laughed and assured Hotohori that he had nothing to worry about.

The friendly chatter and playful bantering made Chichiri smile, though he could see there was an undercurrent of tension. It was the way that every so often one of them would glance at Tasuki's empty chair, or almost go to address him and stop short_. Hopefully Tasuki will be back with us soon. Suzaku willing._ Chichiri turned his attention to the lively young man beside him._ His stories all seemed to centre on Tasuki but I've been learning a lot about him as well. Yet he knows little about me. Those questions will come, and I will have to answer them. But will Kouji think I'm suitable to help Tasuki after he knows the truth about me?_ Chichiri sighed, which caught Kouji's attention. He looked up questioningly.  
"What's up?" He asked quietly.  
"Oh, nothing, no da." Chichiri's chipper reply did nothing to calm Kouji's suspicions. But he returned to his conversation with Nuriko, not wanting to cause a confrontation in front of the others_._

The meal ended far too quickly for Chichiri. He and Kouji returned to his room and settled back in their previous positions.  
"Chichiri?"  
"Yes, Kouji?"  
"You live in the palace an' right now you're one of the most important people in the country, yet ya live in such a plain room. Why?" Chichiri laughed.  
"I've lived as a travelling monk for the past six years, Kouji no da. I wouldn't feel comfortable anywhere more extravagant."  
"A monk? Well, that explains your outfit then. I really don't know much about you Chichiri." Chichiri sighed and knew the time had come.  
"Then I'd better tell you about myself, no da."

"I was an only child, no da. My parents and I lived in a small village near the Shouryuu river. My childhood was… Normal you could say. My father made his living selling the fish he caught, and my mother would repair clothing and linen. The village was friendly, everyone knew everyone else, and we never felt threatened. I had two friends I grew up with, a boy and a girl. Hikou and Kouran. No da." The sadness in Chichiri's voice when he spoke his friends' names struck Kouji. A short laugh from Chichiri drew his attention again.  
"Well, Kouran wasn't part of our group at first, no da. She was a girl and we boys didn't want her spoiling our fun. Eventually she worked her way in and the three of us were inseparable as we grew up." Chichiri was smiling now, though it was a sad smile.

"It was years before I noticed just how pretty Kouran had become, before I realised what was growing between the two of us. It wasn't long before we had formed a duo from what had once been a trio. We were so caught up in ourselves that we didn't realise how often we left Hikou out. He was bound to become jealous sooner or later." Kouji winced, seeing the love triangle building. Chichiri sat looking out of the window now, lost in his own memories.

"I never realised that Hikou loved her too." His voice shook and that one, simple sentence told Kouji volumes about what was to happen next. He moved from his seat by the desk to sit next to Chichiri on the bed. He realised Chichiri's 'no da's' had been lessening and had completely disappeared now. Must be cause he's bein' serious.  
"Ya don't have t' talk about it if you really don't want to." Chichiri shook his head.  
"No, it's better if I tell you." He said with resolve. "Kouran and I announced our engagement not long before my 18th birthday. Hikou acted happy for us and congratulated us like everyone else. We never saw through his mask."

_"You two are engaged? That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Houjun and Kouran smiled back at their friend, holding each other's hands. Hikou turned away to hide the bitter disappointment he felt at once again loosing to Houjun. He couldn't bring himself to take away the beautiful smile on Kouran's face, so he'd just lock away the ugly feelings._

"A few months later I went to Kouran's house with a present for her and was told she was down at the river with Hikou. When I got there I found them kissing." Chichiri broke off as the emotions of that day ran over him again. This time it was Kouji who silently put an arm around Chichiri, trying to help him deal with the pain of his past.

_**Kouran's going to love it. **__Houjun told himself as he raced towards the river to give his beloved the pretty comb he had bought. His blood ran cold as he stepped from behind two trees and saw Kouran and Hikou kissing. The comb fell from trembling fingers as he watched. Hikou broke away from Kouran, looking shocked, and fled. Houjun stepped slowly from the trees as Kouran fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face._

Chichiri took a deep breath and continued, rushing over the words as if they'd hurt less that way.

"Hikou ran off the moment they stopped and Kouran crumpled to the floor, crying. In my mind I thought it was because they had seen me. Kouran told me between sobs that she couldn't marry me anymore, that she had to marry Hikou."

_"Houjun, forgive me. We can't be married. I'm sorry, I must marry Hikou." Kouran's words tore at his soul.  
"I thought you loved me Kouran." His shocked words made no difference to the flow of her sobs._

"I felt betrayed by my two closest friends in the world and begged her to tell me why, but she just carried on crying. My anger surged and I let it get the better of me. For a birthday present my father had gifted me with an ornate dagger. I chased after Hikou now and caught up with him not far away."

_"Kouran, why? Tell me why?!" The only answer to Houjun's desperate questions was the soft sound of Kouran's tears. Houjun's hand drifted almost unconsciously to his belt, where the new dagger hung. It had always seemed more of a burden than a blessing. Until now. If Kouran wouldn't give him answers, he would force them from Hikou. He took off running down the bank, driven by a wild urge and his anger to catch up to him._

"During the chase a storm had broken and it was now pouring with rain. The river was already swollen with water from previous storms and was close to bursting its banks. I saw none of this as I drew the dagger on Hikou and forced him to the water's edge. I demanded to know why he and Kouran had betrayed me, begged him to give her back to me. I don't know if he couldn't answer, or wouldn't. At first I hadn't meant to hurt him, but as the anger got worse I couldn't control my actions." Chichiri unconsciously leaned into Kouji's tentative embrace as he breathed deeply, trying to keep his hold on his emotions.

_The rain soaked his hair and plastered it to his forehead, but Houjun barely noticed as he grappled with his former friend. Hikou had turned at the sound of pounding footsteps and caught the wild thrust of the dagger. The two now stood on the river bank, not noticing the rushing water, Houjun being held off by Hikou.  
"Hikou, why?!" The cold rain mixed with the hot tears that ran down Houjun's face. Hikou's silence only angered him further.  
"Give her back to me!" Shock was the only emotion in Hikou's eyes as Houjun pressed him harder, straining to bring the dagger against his throat. The bank below his foot crumbled away._

"The bank beneath his foot gave way and he slipped into the river. He cried out as he fell and that wild cry brought me back to my senses. I dropped the dagger instantly and leapt forward to help him. I ended up lying on the ground over the river, holding onto his hand and battling against the fierce current." Chichiri's hands were shaking now as he clasped them together in front of him.  
"I can still hear his voice now, begging me to hold on and to help him."

_"Houjun! Help me! D.. Don't let go. Please! Houjun!" Houjun desperately clutched Hikou's slippery hand as the rushing water tried to drag him away. The earth of the bank cut into his chest but it didn't matter. All the mattered was not letting go of Hikou's hand. _

Chichiri's voice was ragged and he appeared to be firmly in the past as Kouji watched and listened with concern.  
"I promised him I would hold him, even while knowing I couldn't pull him up. In that moment it didn't matter what had happened between us, only that I kept him alive."

_"I wont Hikou. I'll keep hold of you." Suzaku, don't let him fall. Give me the strength to hold him. Please, Suzaku! He was focused completely on his friend, paying no attention to his surroundings as he battled against the ferocious elements._

"But fate was against me. Swept along in the river came a jagged log. By the time I saw it, it was too late and it struck me, taking out my left eye. Instinctively, I flinched back and let go of him."

_The log sped along at high speed and there was no way Houjun could have dodged it. He screamed as it smashed into the left side of his face. It was pain like he'd never felt before. He jerked backwards and pressed his hand to the wound. Blood poured out from between his fingers but it didn't matter and neither did the pain. He had let go of Hikou. He leant back over the river quickly, searching, but Hikou had already been swept away. Houjun sat back on his knees and wailed in despair as the river flooded around him._

"Hikou drowned and Shouryuu river flooded around me as I lay on the bank. I welcomed the water, wanted to drown like my friend had. But my first manifestation of Suzaku's powers happened then. A red shield formed around me and protected me from the rushing water. I was spared. But the rest of my village drowned."

_The river burst its banks but Houjun was unafraid. He deserved this after murdering Hikou. Before the water could cause him any harm, a pulsing red barrier formed around him. He stared at it in shock before hurling himself at its sides. Tears and blood still pouring down his face, he pounded on the solid wall desperately.  
"No." He moaned. "No, I want to die." Loosing strength, he slipped down until he rested on his knees again and wept.  
"I don't deserve to live." The broken man caught sight of his knee through a rip in his trousers. There was a glowing red symbol there. **Chichiri. I am Chichiri**. The thought struck him but held no relevance in his turbulent mind as he curled in on himself and cried for his fallen comrade._

Kouji looked at Chichiri in shock.  
"I spent the next three years as a wandering monk, hoping to pay penance for my sins." Chichiri finished the story and looked back at Kouji. "That is how I received my scar. Through the murder of my best friend."

Kouji shook his head in disbelief.  
"Chichiri, it.."  
"Don't tell me it wasn't my fault! I've had enough people tell me that." Kouji sighed, seeing how deeply the wound ran.  
"Alright. You've been through one hell of a lot and I understand what you said earlier. But it doesn't change how I view ya. You have your opinions on what happened and I have mine. Arguing about it wont help Genrou." _But I hope someday you can heal._ Chichiri shook his head.  
"How can you be around me now that you know what happened?"  
"Chichiri, that is in the past. The person ya are now is someone I know is a good person and someone who will give everythin' to help Genrou. Tell me what happened after the flood."

Chichiri didn't really understand Kouji's request, but complied with him.  
"As I said, I spent time as a monk at first."  
"An' durin' that time you helped people didn't ya?"  
"I did."  
"How?"  
"As well as I could. I helped rebuild houses and cared for people who were ill and helped those who had been bereaved. But good deeds cannot make up for what I have done."  
"It still doesn't make you any less of a good person in the eyes of the people ya helped." Chichiri almost had to laugh at Kouji's persistence.

"Taiitsukun found me and forced me to begin training with her after those three years. And I so spent another three years learning my abilities from her."  
"Taiitsukun. As in the Taiitsukun? Creator of the Universe Taiitsukun?"  
"She's less intimidating than everyone thinks. No da."

Kouji had decided the best way to deal with Chichiri would be to treat him exactly the way he had before, to show him that his past didn't change who he was today. Chichiri knew what he was doing, but it was easier to go along with it than protest. _Coward_. That dangerous inner voice called mockingly, but Chichiri pushed it away.  
"Kouji. Do you mind telling me a little about yourself, no da?"  
"Not at all Chiri, though there ain't much t' tell."  
"Chiri?"  
"Your name's too long."  
"Ok, no da."

"Well, my parents died when I was 15. They caught some kinda illness. I didn't wanna stay in the village an' have everyone either pity me or look down on me, so I moved on. Guess ya could say I became a wandering vagabond. The leader of the Reikaku bandits picked me up a little after my 17th birthday. I thought he was gonna rob me at first, so I attacked him when he grabbed my collar. He liked my attitude and fighting skills an' let me join up. I settled in an' a few months later, Genrou turned up." Kouji grinned at Chichiri.  
"Looks like we're both orphans."  
"Yeah."

They had both sat in comfortable silence for a little while, each thinking over what the other had told him. Kouji had meant what he said to Chichiri; it had shocked him to find out what had happened, but he truly could not believe Chichiri was a bad person. Heh, must be goin' mad. _First I start sensin' things I shouldn't be sensin' an' now I'm brushing off murder? But, it wasn't murder. I don't care what Chichiri says or how he views it, it really wasn't his fault. Damn, I'm goin' round in circles. Alright. I'll just ignore what's happened for now. I know he's a good guy 'cause he regretted it an' went on t' help other people. An'… I've got a gut feeling about it and they're usually right about this sorta thing._

Kouji nodded and the movement caught Chichiri's attention. He looked curiously back at Kouji, who chuckled softly. The two had moved away from each other, but not too far. Kouji sat at the head of the bed, while Chichiri sat at the foot.  
"Naa, Chiri. There's another issue we've been dancin' around for too long. One you're gonna need t' know about if you're gonna help Genrou." Chichiri nodded slowly, guessing at what Kouji wanted to discuss.  
"What happened to Tasuki when… Then last time something like this happened, no da?"  
"Yeah. Listen good 'cause I don't wanna repeat this."

Kouji leant back against the wall, closing his eyes and folding his arms across his chest.  
"It wasn't that long after he joined, maybe three months. He'd finally settled into the routine an' was getting on alright with the chores and his trainin'. You see, problem was that one of the bandits was a sick bastard called Mataki. Of course, the leader knew about him, but he was too dangerous t' kick out. Mataki knew too much about Reikaku's secrets an' it would have been trouble if he'd joined up with the Mt Kao lot."  
"Mt Kao?"  
"A rival gang." Kouji answered the question without opening his eyes.  
"Anyway, that slimy git had his eye on Genrou from the moment he first saw him. I warned Genrou to never walk around on his own, but the brat wouldn't listen to me." Chichiri could hear the frustration in Kouji's voice and understood how he must have blamed himself.

"Genrou decided that he didn't need 'Aniki' to protect him anymore an' left on his own one day when I was talking with Hitsuro. By the time I realised he'd disappeared, it was too late."

_Kouji broke off the discussion with a frown. It was too quiet. Usually by now Genrou would be whining at him to get moving.  
"Ah, excuse me Hitsuro-san, but did Genrou go into the kitchen?" Hitsuro looked around and shook his head.  
"I think he may have left." Kouji's eyes widened as he whirled around to look around the room.  
"Do you mind if I…"  
"I'll come with you. We have to find him."_

_"_We ran through the corridors together, until I felt a sudden pull from a darkened one that we hardly ever used. Hitsuro and I ran down and found Mataki with Genrou pressed against the wall in front of him."

_The sight of such a filthy man daring to touch Genrou like that drove Kouji wild. With an animalistic roar of rage, he ran forward and hit Mataki so hard that he flew backwards and crashed into the floor a few feet away. Kouji caught Genrou as he fell and held him tightly as he glared at the dazed man before him._

"If Hitsuro hadn't been there, I'd probably have been knocked out by one of Mataki's thugs. But he held them back as I got Genrou away from that bastard." Kouji laughed darkly, startling Chichiri who had been caught up in the tale.  
"Well, more than held them back. More like, knocked 'em out. Hitsuro was just as fond of Genrou as I was. Faced with the two of us, Mataki showed his true colours an' backed up against the wall, snivelling and begging."

_Kouji looked back, wondering where the two subordinates had gone, and saw Hitsuro making short work of them. He grinned briefly before turning back to Mataki with a scowl. Genrou was shuddering in his arms and clinging to him, though Kouji wasn't sure he recognised him completely. Hitsuro stepped up next to him and the two glared down at the shaking man before them.  
"Please, don't hurt me." Mataki whimpered and Kouji turned his nose up in disgust._

"I really don't know what I might have done t' him if Genrou hadn't started talking to me. I left him to Hitsuro and took Genrou back to our room."

_Genrou whimpered suddenly and Kouji looked down at him. The younger man was staring up at him with a slightly glassy expression on his face.  
"K… Kouji?" He asked in a voice so low Kouji could barely hear it.  
"Yeah. It's alright now Genrou. I've got ya and that bastard ain't ever gonna come near you again." Genrou's face was stained with tears and he nodded shakily before lowered his head to Kouji's chest again. Kouji looked over to Hitsuro.  
"I gotta get him out of here."  
"Go. I'll take care of him." Kouji nodded gratefully and took a firmer hold on Genrou. He looked up quickly, startled at the sudden movement but Kouji quietened him.  
"I'm just taking us back to our room Genrou, don't worry now." Genrou closed his eyes and dropped his head again.  
"I trust you, Aniki." Those words made Kouji feel worse. He had betrayed that trust and let this happen. He shook off those feelings and helped Genrou out of that dark hallway._

"Hitsuro took Mataki in front of Hakurou. Somethin' had t' be done that time. I'm not sure what Hakurou did to him, but Mataki left that evening an' never came back, or made any trouble for us. It took a long time for Genrou to heal an' it was painful for both of us, but hr managed t' do it. But Chiri, that day. I've never been able to get his expression out of my mind. I've never seen anyone look so broken. I don't ever want to see that expression again." Kouji's voice was hoarse and broke suddenly as he finished speaking. Chichiri moved quickly to sit beside him and offer the silent comfort that Kouji had offered him not long ago. It surprised him that Kouji had actually made it this far, and now the younger man leant against him, still with his eyes closed.Chichiri needed no more information but sensed that Kouji would still be reliving memories of that time and if he wanted someone to talk them through with, or simply someone to be there, then he would gladly fill that role. Kouji gratefully lent against the older man, eyes still closed. They would stay like that for a while as Kouji talked out his feelings and fears to Chichiri. Chichiri had been right, Kouji had been so caught up in caring for Tasuki that he had never had someone stronger than himself to help him through his own pain.

XXXXXXXX

Kouji had no idea how he got Genrou through the hallways and back to their room without being seen, but he managed it. Genrou was silent, walking on his own as much as he could but still needing Kouji's steadying arm to hold him up. _Damn, Genrou. They really beat you up_. Kouji thought with dismay as he looked over the large bruises that were forming. He had to admit to himself that he was a little proud of Genrou for standing up for himself as he had.

When they did finally reach Kouji's small room, Kouji gently laid Genrou down on the bed. He started whimpering again when Kouji left him for a moment to find an extra blanket and Kouji ran back.  
"Alright Genrou, I'm here now. Shh, I'll not let them hurt you." He had no idea if his words were getting through, but Genrou was crying silently. Kouji roughly shook away his own tears as he lay down beside Genrou and took him into his arms. Stroking his hair gently, Kouji continued whispering soothing nonsense to him.

Genrou turned suddenly and wrapped his arms around Kouji's waist. Kouji could do nothing but continue holding him, desperately wishing he knew what to do. His friend must have gone through a living hell and Kouji did not know how to break into his mindset.  
"K… Kouji." Genrou whisper brought Kouji out of his thoughts.  
"What is it, Gen-chan?"  
"Thank you, for stopping him an' being here." The words hurt, though he couldn't let Genrou see that.  
"You don't have to say that Genrou. I just wish I could have gotten there sooner."

They lay together for some time until Genrou's cries had slowed and he had fallen asleep. Hitsuro looked in on them later and found both of them asleep, curled around each other. He smiled sadly, knowing the long road both would face, and slipped out again to return to Hakurou and decide what to do with Mataki. If Hitsuro knew one thing, it was that Mataki would be off the grounds by sunset. He would not allow that man to come near either of them again.

XXXXXX

It was some time since Kouji had said anything and Chichiri was sure that he had worked through the worst of his feelings for the moment.  
"Chiri, thanks fotr stickin' with me."  
"It was no trouble, Kouji-kun no da." Kouji smiled slightly, knowing the address was endearing rather than formal.  
"I was proud of him, Chiri. He had no chance of holding back those bastards, but he still fought. An' he got through it in the end." Chichiri smiled at Kouji's words. They gave him hope for the future, though the road ahead still looked bleak.  
"Afterwards though, he had a fixation with bein' clean." Kouji had finally opened his eyes and was looking squarely at Chichiri.  
"An' he really hates dark places now. Anywhere he's unfamiliar with that's dark." Chichiri nodded.  
"Thank you, for talking about this with me Kouji. I know it can't have been easy." Kouji just smiled at him.  
"It was easier with you here."

"Chichiri. Last time, Genrou became suicidal for a little while."  
"I thought that might happen, Kouji. He left his tessen in his room when he went out drinking that night." Here Kouji snorted at Tasuki's idiocy. "But it wouldn't have done him much good anyway. I had Mitsukake take the tessen and hide it somewhere Tasuki wouldn't find it. Because of the wounds Mitsukake couldn't heal, he will be in no state to use his chi energy when he wakes up, so he shouldn't be able to run."  
"So he's gonna have t' stay put and face this thing."  
"I'm afraid so."

The evening meal was mostly uneventful. Nuriko watched Chichiri and Kouji and noticed the easy familiarity with which the two now interacted with each other. _They've become used to each other now. That's good, they couldn't have done anything for Tasuki unless they trusted each other_. The table was more lively with Kouji there, but he had more tact than Tasuki so he was only sent flying once by Nuriko. He had tried to explain some of his jokes to Chiriko. Jokes that, Nuriko explained, he shouldn't have been telling anyway.

Chichiri suggested going back to check up on Tasuki after the meal. Kouji agreed readily and the two walked along the corridor discussing Nuriko's uncanny strength. They had almost reached Tasuki's room when there was a loud bang and something raced down the corridor past them, almost knocking Kouji over. They exchanged worried glances and ran the rest of the way to Tasuki's room, where their fears were confirmed. The door was hanging open, almost off of its hinges. They entered cautiously.

Mitsukake was struggling up from the floor, rubbing his cheek, and Chichiri darted forward to help him to his feet.  
"What happened?" Kouji asked. Chichiri turned and paled when he saw Tasuki's empty bed.  
"Tasuki's awake, no da."

**-hides- Well I haven't done a cliffhanger for a while, ne? Kouji's fun to write - **


	6. Beginning the Healing

**Very Important Author's note: First thing's first, if you read the last chapter before 24/03/08 then you'll need to go back and reread the last bit. From**

"Looks like we're both orphans." "Yeah." **to **The evening meal. **Because I realised while rereading it to start the next chapter that I'd left out something very important -.- Very, very scatterbrained...**

Beginning the Healing

****

I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take so long -.- Real life and blah happened, then this chapter really took a lot out of me. It took me forever to write because I had to keep rewriting. I really didn't want to mess this one up because it deals with a lot of emotional things. I'm still not sure if it's any good at all, but I'll stop rambling and let you be the judge.

Chapter warnings: Bad Language

Disclaimer: I forgot to disclaim the other chapter -.- But Fushigi Yuugi and all affiliates belong to Yuu Watase.

Kouji and Chichiri looked at each other in horror for a moment before turning back to Mitsukake.  
"What happened?" Kouji asked again.  
"He suddenly sat straight up in bed, eyes wide, staring at me. I tried to talk to him and calm him down but he leaped out of the bed. Before I could get him back in, he had knocked me down and fled the room." Chichiri nodded in response to Mitsukake's words, his fears having been confirmed.  
"Where could he have gone?" Kouji wondered out loud, feeling helpless. _With his speed, he could be anywhere. _Chichiri's eyes widened as he remembered something Kouji had said while they were talking earlier.  
"That's it." He murmured.

Kouji turned to Chichiri to see him raising a hand to his face as though he was praying. _He may be a monk, but that ain't gonna help Genrou. _Before Kouji was able to ask what he was doing Chichiri had muttered something he could not hear and turned around, disappearing in the flare of his kesa. Kouji jumped back in surprise and looked to Mitsukake.  
"It is one of his abilities. Transportation." Kouji nodded slightly and crossed his arms as he leant back against the doorway.  
"Question is, where th' hell's he gone?"  
Mitsukake shook his head. "He could be anywhere."

Mitsukake considered the situation for a moment. "Before he left, he sounded as if he had remembered something." He said quietly. Kouji ran over previous conversations with Chichiri quickly, looking for something that could have triggered the reaction. _He obviously worked out where Genrou went, so c'mon Kouji, think. If he can work it out so can you. Where could Genrou have gone? _He cursed softly under his breath as a possibility occurred to him.  
"Mitsukake!" The doctor looked up sharply to see Kouji standing straight again.  
"What is it?"  
"Does the palace have a bathing house?" Mitsukake paused as he thought over the idea.  
"There is an indoor bathing place, but it is on the other side of the palace." Kouji smirked at the doubt in Mitsukake's voice.  
"You really haven't seen that speed of his yet, have ya? Genrou could be half way down Mt Reikaku before ya could blink if he wanted to. Just lead th' way." Mitsukake nodded and led Kouji out of the room towards the east wing of the palace.

The problem with unprepared transportation was the sickening spinning that came with it. Once Chichiri was able to see straight again, he looked quickly around the room. It took him only a few seconds to locate the lone figure stood underneath one of the many waterfalls flowing from rock formations near the centre of the large pool. He hurriedly unbuckled his kesa, knowing that the heavy fabric would only slow him down, and jumped down into the pool.

Chichiri ran through the warm water as well as he could to reach Tasuki, not caring about his soaked clothes. By the time he was close to the silent figure the water was over waist deep. He slowly and cautiously took another few steps closer to Tasuki. _The baths are on the other side of the palace from his room. He is not recovered enough to be using his abilities like that. _Almost as if confirming his thoughts, Chichiri could see that Tasuki was pale and trembling; though that could have been for any number of reasons. Several of his bandages had come undone in the water and the others were soaked through with the blood from several of his wounds that had reopened. Tasuki's eyes were shut tightly and tears ran down his face to mix with the fall of water from above. Chichiri had to resist the desperate urge to run and embrace him. _As he is now, it could do more harm than good._

"Tasuki?" He called out tentatively. "Can you hear me?" There was no response to Chichiri's quiet questions. Tasuki was scrubbing furiously at his arms, leaving angry red marks  
"Tasuki?"  
"Dirty." Tasuki whispered. He looked up at Chichiri and his expression was so hopeless and hollow that Chichiri almost moved back a step.  
"I'm filthy and I can't get clean." Chichiri began approaching again.  
"Tasuki, you're not…" Chichiri broke off as Tasuki suddenly turned. He ran forward, throwing himself into the deepest part of the bath. Chichiri cried out in surprise, diving after him.

Chichiri reached him quickly, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. They reached the surface together, Chichiri taking several quick breaths. Tasuki struggled, twisting and turning violently to get out of Chichiri's grasp. His struggles soon sent them both back under. Chichiri struck out with his foot, kicking against the bottom to send them back up. He managed to stand this time, despite Tasuki's wild struggles. The water was up to his shoulders here and he if didn't get to shallower water quickly Tasuki's struggles would send them under the water again.

"Tasuki, shh." He murmured as he carefully began walking backwards towards the shallow water. As Chichiri reached a place where the water reached the top of his thighs, Tasuki kicked violently and caught Chichiri's leg, causing him to buckle and fall to his knees. The jolt made Chichiri nearly lose his grip on Tasuki.  
"Let me go! I have to get clean!" Tasuki shouted as he pulled against Chichiri's restraining arms. Chichiri desperately held the struggling man as he tried to think. _I need to bring him out of this somehow or he's going to hurt himself. _

"Tasuki!" There was no reaction to his name. Chichiri switched tactics quickly and tried again.  
"Genrou! Please, listen to me." Tasuki ignored him again and Chichiri was forced to tighten his grip to keep Tasuki under control. Tasuki cried out briefly as Chichiri pressed down on several of his injuries, but continued trying to get away. _This isn't working. Wait, what did his sister call him?  
_"Shun'u?" He asked. This name at last appeared to have some effect, Tasuki's struggles lessening a moment.

Chichiri's brief feeling of triumph faded as Tasuki began twisting again.  
"I need to get clean." While his voice was more of a whisper this time, Tasuki's struggles were becoming more and more frantic. Chichiri shifted his grip again and tried to reach him once more.  
"No. Tasuki listen to me! You're perfectly clean." He wasn't sure whether the words had somehow gotten through or if Tasuki had simply run out of energy, but Tasuki gave up the fight with a final kick and hung limply in Chichiri's arms, legs resting on the bottom of the pool as Chichiri supported him.

"I'm defiled." Tasuki's voice could barely be heard over the rushing water. Chichiri shook his head and held Tasuki tightly to him.  
"You're not." He whispered as he gently turned Tasuki to face him. The younger seishi buried his head in Chichiri's shirt and cried into his chest.

Chichiri stroked Tasuki's hair lightly as he talked to him.  
"Don't you ever say that Tasuki. No matter what has been done to you, you are never worth any less than you were before. Someone like Nakago could never make you dirty. I'll always respect you, don't you remember how I told you that before?" There was no response from Tasuki to Chichiri's quiet speech.  
"I still feel so…" Tasuki murmur trailed off and Chichiri sighed. Tasuki's thin trousers were as soaked as his own clothing and Chichiri knew that he should get them both out of the water. He shifted slightly to get better leverage on the floor as he prepared to help Tasuki to the edge.

Tasuki had heard Chichiri's soft words, but his mind was in such turmoil that they barely registered. He had run to the baths on a base urge and hadn't expected anyone to follow him. Now Chichiri was here and speaking to him so kindly, as if what had happened to him was all right, that it didn't matter or change anything. Part of him wanted to simply accept the words and allow Chichiri to take care of him but another, darker part of him rejected them.  
_'He doesn't really feel this way.'_ A mocking voice told him_. 'He's only doing this because he feels it's his duty.'_ Tasuki shut his eyes tighter and tried to deny the voice.  
_No. No, I know him. He wouldn't…  
'How well do you really know him?'_ The voice cut in again with harshly accurate words_. 'Do you think anyone would want to be around you after you allowed yourself to be used that way?'_

Tasuki whimpered as they stood and Chichiri quietly reassured him, not knowing it wasn't because of the pain caused by Tasuki's injuries. Chichiri helped Tasuki back to the water's edge, sitting down at the side of the pool with an arm still around his shoulders. He watched Tasuki for a moment, the younger man seeming to have retreated into himself again.  
"Tasuki, I know you feel dirty and used right now. The only thing I do is try to make you feel clean again."

Movement had momentarily cleared Tasuki's head but the moment he was still again his thoughts had returned.  
_'He's disgusted by you. He saw you laying there, crying like baby after Nakago had taken you. He thinks you should have stood up for yourself like a real man would.'  
Shut up. Just go away. He'll stick with me, like he said.  
'Will he really? Even if he is going to, do you honestly want his help now? He let you down, left you to Nakago.'  
That was my fault, I went out drinking and got captured.  
'Surely he should have sensed it far quicker than he did? He should have put more effort into looking for you.'_

Tasuki hated to admit it, but the voice was getting to him_. He's prying where he has no right. Why should I accept his help when I know he doesn't really want to be here, doesn't really care about me. How could he after what happened, him seeing me like this, so fucking useless. I should just make it easier for him to leave like I know he wants to._ Tasuki concentrated again on his surroundings as Chichiri's voice brought him back to himself_._

"You feel defiled by Nakago's touch, so I am going to purify you again. Or at least, I hope to try." Chichiri continued, not sure if Tasuki was listening. Tasuki suddenly stirred, bringing an arm up to harshly dash the tears away and push Chichiri's arm from around him. Chichiri looked back to him quickly, surprised by his movements.  
"Tasuki?" The glare Tasuki sent back at him shocked him into sliding back a little.  
"Talkin' about me as if I wasn't even here. Have ya even taken my views into account? All this talk of 'purifying' me. Gonna do some kind of little ceremony, _monk_?" Chichiri had not been prepared for the venom in Tasuki's voice and didn't know how to react.

"Look, just fuck off and leave me alone." Tasuki snarled into the silence. "You weren't there when I really needed you, so why th' hell should you be here now? I don't need you." Tasuki was staring down at his hands as he delivered the unforgiving words, but his voice was clear and steady.

"I see what you're doing Tasuki," Chichiri's tone was flat as he looked up. During Tasuki's speech he had been staring down at the tiled floor. He now stared straight at Tasuki, mask discarded, and spoke in an emotionless tone.  
"And it's not going to work." Tasuki returned Chichiri's set gaze with another glare.  
"And what am I 'tryin' to do' exactly, Chichiri?" He asked scathingly. Chichiri sat up properly, staring levelly at Tasuki.  
"You're trying to push me away. You think it'll be easier without me here. Or, you think you don't deserve my friendship any longer, that you're somehow lower than me now." A hint of anger had crept into Chichiri's tone now, emotion coming back into his eye.  
"Don't you dare Tasuki. Don't you dare think anything like that."

Tasuki shut his eyes in the face of Chichiri's stare. He slowly brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, resting his forehead on the top.  
"Just fuckin' leave me alone." He moaned softly_. I don't want him seein' me like this._ Chichiri stood and the sound of his footsteps made Tasuki wince. He had wanted him to leave, and yet it hurt to know that he had been right. Chichiri truly didn't care_. As it should be._ He thought with a shudder.

Chichiri's arms surrounding him from behind came as a sudden surprise, making him catch his breath sharply and flinch.  
"No." Chichiri voice was soft but Tasuki heard every word. "I won't let you take the easy route of isolation, ultimately leading you to your own self-destruction. It may be hard, but I'm going to make you face this Tasuki. And I'm going to be there with you every step of the way, to guide you. Every time you fall down I will pick you up again and help you along." Chichiri paused to take a calming breath.  
"You **will **get though this."

Tasuki slowly raised his head, glancing to the side to Chichiri's tear filled eye. He laughed, a croaking bitter laugh, and stood, roughly shrugging off the arms of his friend.  
"You just don't get it do you? I don't want any of this! I don't want your help or your God damn pity! I don't need you. So you can stop this fucking charade and leave me alone."

Tasuki began striding away, hiding the tears that threatened in the corners of his eyes. He stopped abruptly as Chichiri appeared in front of him, arms folded across his chest and single eye staring determinedly at him. Tasuki whirled and set off in another direction, hoping to circle around him and stopped again, Chichiri in front of him. They stood for a few moments, neither saying a word. Tasuki glared at the mage who was easily blocking his way.  
"Leave. Me. Alone." Tasuki said it slowly, putting as much anger as could behind every word. Chichiri merely shook his head, his mouth twisted slightly into a smirk making his stance seem more arrogant. Tasuki turned again, shutting his eyes and putting everything he had in sprinting for the door, only to run into Chichiri before he could reach it.

Tasuki stepped back a few paces; panting hard and staring angrily at Chichiri, who blocked the only door.  
"Fuckin' cheat." He muttered. Chichiri allowed his smile to widen further.  
"What's the matter Tasuki? Can't get past a simple **monk**?"  
"Only 'cause I don't wanna hurt ya." Tasuki replied angrily.  
"You? Hurt me?" Chichiri asked with a laugh. "In your condition I doubt you could even scratch me." Tasuki's eyes narrowed in anger and he moved into a fighting stance, ignoring the way the movements pulled against his injuries.  
"Fine. You want a fight, you got one." He snarled, jumping forwards.

Chichiri sighed, provoking Tasuki into fighting had worked better than he thought it would but now he had to keep Tasuki from winning while trying not to injure him further._ It's a risky course to take but Tasuki will not listen to me while he's like this._ Chichiri thought as he readied to throw off Tasuki's first charge. He held one of his arms loosely in front of him and side-stepped the attack. Tasuki ran into the outstretched arm and Chichiri teleported them both away from the door whilst he was recovering his breath. Tasuki recovered quickly and aimed a punch at Chichiri's shoulder, which the mage deflected. Chichiri caught hold of Tasuki's right wrist and ducked under him, twisting the arm up behind his back. He held it there for a moment.

"Ready to talk yet?" Chichiri asked quietly. Tasuki kicked out behind him knocking Chichiri's leg out from underneath him and causing him to let go. He landed hard but jumped up again quickly. Tasuki watched him warily as he looked for an easy way to take him down. Chichiri stood passively as he assessed Tasuki. He was breathing heavily, his left arm at his side and his right trembling_. I don't want to have to hurt you Tasuki._

_Shit, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._ Tasuki thought as he tried to stop his arm shaking. It was getter hard and harder to ignore the flashes of pain from his left arm and he knew he was bleeding_. Maybe I should just give it up.  
'That's right, give up like you did before.'  
Chichiri wants to help.  
'Or he just has a very good sense of duty. Think about it honestly, would you want to deal with yourself after how you've acted? You're weak. You've disgraced yourself and no one will want you. The best thing you could do right now is leave and let everyone else get on with their lives.'_ Tasuki held back a sob. He knew that the voice wasn't a demon or outside force. It was himself and it told him the truth.

_This has gone on long enough._ Chichiri decided when he saw the expression in Tasuki's eyes change again. When Tasuki attempted to sprint for the door Chichiri tripped him, catching his arm to stop him hitting the floor at a harsh speed. He pinned both of Tasuki's arms to his side and held down his legs with his own.  
"We can stay here as long as you want Tasuki." Chichiri told him quietly. Tasuki struggled a little but soon gave up as he realised Chichiri held him securely. He turned his head away from Chichiri, laying his flushed cheek against the cold floor.

"I can only help you if you let me help, Tasuki." Tasuki shut his eyes.  
"You don't really want to help." He muttered. The words sent a chill down Chichiri's spine.  
"Do you really believe that Tasuki? Why?"  
"Because you're disgusted by me. I know ya are. I'm so fucking weak that you can't not be." Chichiri shook his head against Tasuki's statements.  
"No Tasuki. Don't decide what I feel for me like that. If I felt that way, then why would I be here?" Chichiri asked him gently.  
"Because you're a good guy an' your sense of honour wont let ya leave me here." Tasuki's voice was empty, he was simply waiting for Chichiri's judgement now. "Well now I know, you don't have to stay anymore. Just leave."  
"Tasuki I promise you that isn't true, I'm here because I want to be. I want to help you."

Tasuki no longer had the energy to resist and simply lay there as Chichiri's words washed over him.  
"I care about what happens to you Tasuki and I'll never leave you to deal with this alone. What will it take to make you believe me?" Drops of water falling on his neck made Tasuki turn his head back. Chichiri was crying, the tears running off his face to drip down onto Tasuki. Tasuki stared at him in shock, sudden memories of the night before coming to him.

_**"I wont leave you. I'll stay here and protect you until you're well again." Chichiri choked but he carried on, trying to hold back the tears. "I'll never let Nakago get his hands on you again, Tasuki. I... I want you to know that no matter what he did I'll never loose my respect for you." Tasuki reached up a shaky hand in the darkness and brushed Chichiri's cheek.  
"Yer cryin', Chiri." He sounded surprised. "Fer me."  
"Yes. For what he did to you. For how he hurt you." Tasuki lay against Chichiri silently and Chichiri thought he'd fallen asleep again.  
"Thanks, fer... fer everythin'."**_

_He stayed with me the entire night. He looked after me an' cried for me. _

**" 'm sleepy Chiri." He murmured.  
"Go to sleep then Tasuki. I'm right here and I wont leave you."**

_He promised me so many times he'd protect me an' here I am accusing him of not caring. I really am weak if I'm hurting him just because I want to run away from what happened. _

"Chichiri." Chichiri's eyes snapped to Tasuki's at the call. "I believe you. I'm sorry I was such an idiot." Chichiri smiled a little.  
"That's all right Tasuki. You couldn't help it."  
"You're a stubborn jackass." Tasuki almost hit his head on the floor he turned it so fast. Chichiri tumbled off of Tasuki with a startled cry and both stared at the speaker. Kouji smirked as he walked into the room. "Finished throwing a tantrum yet Genrou?" Tasuki stared in shock at Kouji as he walked over and helped Chichiri to his feet.

"How long have you been standing there, Kouji?" Chichiri asked him.  
"Since you pinned him on th' floor." Kouji looked down at Tasuki again. "Ya gonna stare at me all day?"  
"A… Aniki!" Tasuki exclaimed as he took Kouji's offered hand and stood. "When did you get here?"  
"Early this morning. I could sense that you'd gotten yourself into trouble, so I came to help out." Though Kouji's words were carefully light hearted, his eyes were shadowed and Chichiri could see how tense he was. He hesitated a moment before stepping forward and wrapping his arms tightly around Tasuki.  
"Forgive me Genrou, I wasn't quick enough this time." He murmured. Tasuki shakily brought his own arms up and returned the hug.  
"Don't start with that Kouji. It wasn't your fault."

Chichiri watched them both and shook his head slightly_**.** He says that, yet I fear somewhere he still blames us. It is human nature**.**_ He looked back to the doorway at a sound and saw Mitsukake hesitantly stepping into the room. Chichiri went to tell him about what had happened and give Tasuki and Kouji a little privacy.

"Like hell it wasn't." Kouji muttered. Tasuki moved back a little but Kouji shook his head. "No. Until you can tell me honestly that you don't blame me at all for not being there then ya can't tell me that." Kouji watched him for a few moments as Tasuki struggled with his words.  
"See." He said quietly. "Let's not talk about that anyway. Right now this is about you, not me. You gotta know that me an' Chichiri are both here for you and that we're gonna do everything we can to help you."  
"I do, now. But I let him do that to me."  
"Bull shit. You didn't 'let' him do anything Genrou. After the torture that bastard Nakago put you through the day before, you had no chance against him. There was no way you could have resisted him."

"So you know about that."  
"Chichiri an' I talked while you were sleepin' today. He told me about himself an' I told him about you."  
"Chichiri told you about himself? About his past? He never talks about that." Tasuki asked, surprised.  
"Yeah. He wanted me to trust him."  
"Wait, what did you tell him about me?" Tasuki's voice was guarded and Kouji sighed.  
"I told him about what you were like before ya joined up. An' I told him about Mataki."  
"Did you have to?"  
"I did. He needed t' know about it. He revealed a lot of nasty things himself." Tasuki gave him a curious look but Kouji shook his head. "No, that's Chichiri's story to tell. All you need to know is that he's a good guy who's been through a hell of a lot and survived. He'd go to hell and back to save you, Genrou. Just like I would" Tasuki blushed a little and looked down. "Now, I know it's gonna take you a while to really get back to normal, but are ya feelin' good enough to get out of here?" Tasuki nodded and Kouji led him back over to Chichiri and Mitsukake.

Chichiri was glad to see that Tasuki looked a little better as Kouji brought him back over. Mitsukake sighed over the damage Tasuki had done to himself.  
"Running down here really wasn't a good idea." He murmured as he checked him over. Tasuki hung his head at muttered an apology. "It's Chichiri you should really be apologising to Tasuki. He gave up a lot of his own ki to heal you and you've undone most of his work." Tasuki turned to give Chichiri a startled glance who turned his head a little and replied that it was nothing. Tasuki smiled slightly. _Just another reason I have to be grateful to him._

"Mitsukake, to save his walking back would you like me to teleport us, no da?" Chichiri asked, feeling happier now that he had seen Tasuki's small smile.  
"I think that would be best." Mitsukake replied, looking up to see Kouji's worried expression. "Kouji? What's wrong?" Kouji jumped.  
"Ah, it's nothin'." He muttered. Tasuki suddenly laughed, making everyone start in surprise.  
"Kouji's scared of teleportin'!" He said with glee. Kouji reddened and told him to shut up.  
"Don't worry Kouji, it makes ya a bit dizzy an' Chichiri messes up the landings sometimes, but it's not that bad." Chichiri huffed and glared at Tasuki but retrieved his kesa and spread it in front of them.  
"Get on, no da." He told them, reciting the spell once they had all stood on the cloak.

Contrary to Tasuki's prediction, Chichiri managed to land them all in Tasuki's bedroom without mishap. He looked down at his wet clothes and sighed.  
"I guess I'll go change. Again, no da."  
"I'll come with ya, give Mitsukake some time t' tell off his errant patient." Kouji said and Chichiri nodded. Mitsukake smiled and ordered Tasuki into bed as they left, Tasuki complying with a few grumbles.

"What happened down there?" Kouji asked curiously.  
"Tasuki refused to talk to me, kept trying to push me away, so I provoked him in an attempt to get rid of some of his anger." Chichiri told him as they walked up the corridor.  
"You guys fought? And you won?"  
"You needn't sound so surprised, no da." Chichiri joked. "Tasuki was already injured and I don't think he was really fighting to win." He finished seriously. Kouji nodded.  
"He still got in a few good hits." Chichiri grimaced, wincing as he put pressure on his bruised shin. Kouji laughed and offered his arm, which Chichiri pushed away with a smile.  
"He's better, but he's still got a way to go, hasn't he?" Kouji asked quietly as they reached Chichiri's room.  
"I think the worst is over, but yes, he does still have a lot of healing to do." Chichiri replied seriously, opening the door. "Besides, we still have to factor in Miaka and the other seishi too, you know."

I'm terrible with fighting scenes -.- Does that count as a cliffhanger? I don't think it does... Anyway, I will love you forever if you review this chapter.  
Till next time,  
Mary


End file.
